The Girl Who Leapt Time
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Kyuhyun melompati waktu ke masa lalu demi sebuah misi yg harus ia emban. Namun apa dayanya bila ia telah terjebak cinta dimasa lalu ibunya?/ Kyuhyun-TimevTraveller/KiHyun or BumKyu.. terserah...
1. Chapter 1

Tak..Tuk..Tak..Tuk…

Nyanyian kecil dari high heels yang dikenakan seorang yeoja, bergema membelah koridor yang masih tampak sepi. Yeoja itu masih tampak muda dengan balutan jas putih yang dikenakannya. Surai coklatnya yang pendek menambah aksen muda untuknya. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu bewarna putih. Ia sedikit mengukir senyum di bibir pulmnya, lalu memutar knop pintu tersebut.

Laboraturium. Yup! Ia adalah seorang peneliti. Tampak jelas dengan berbagai peralatan yang tersuguh di ruangan tersebut. Tabung reaksi, Mikroskop, ataupun selang-selang kecil yang terhubung dengan tabung-tabung lainnya takkan luput dari penglihatan

Yeoja tersebut beralih duduk dihadapan sebuah mikroskop, tampaknya ia akan segera meneliti sesuatu… Ia kemudian beralih duduk disisi kanan mejanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku jasnya. Salad buah! Diambilnya satu buah potongan apel dan dimakannya seorang. Yeoja cantik itu beralih mengambil satu tabung lingkaran dan meletakkannya disamping salad buahnya.

Diambilnya kembali satu potongan apel dari kotak saladnya dan meletakkannya didalam tabung yang ia ambil tadi. Yeoja cantik itu hanya diam menatap lurus potongan apelnya. Ia merogoh sakunya kembali dan mengambil plastic kecil yang berisikan semut-semut merah.

Dibukanya plastic tersebut dan semut-semut itu diletakkannya diatas potongan apel. Yeoja cantik itu tak bereaksi lagi. Dibukanya laci meja kerjanya, dan sedikit tersenyum. Ada 3 buah botol kecil yang berisikan cairan putih didalam laci tersebut. Diambilnya satu, lalu dituangkannya kedalam tabung yang berisikan potongan apel dan juga semut-semut merah tersebut.

Ditutupnya tabung itu dan ia hanya diam mengamati reaksi apa yang terjadi. "Heechul Professor" panggil seorang yeoja. Yeoja cantik itu tersentak dan menatap siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"Nde? Ada apa?" jawabnya.

"Saya baru saja menyelesaikan data penelitian komposisi organic dan pergerakan tubuh bagian dalam.."

"Oh? Ne, gomawo.." jawabnya dengan singkat dan kembali melirik tabung penelitiannya tadi. Heechul sedikit kaget saat satu persatu semut-semut merah didalam tabung tersebut menghilang.

"Dan juga, jangan lupa kasus medis komisi investigasi yang dimulai jam 2 siang nanti, professor.." Heechul mengangguk-angguk menandakan paham akan penjelasan dari rekan kerjanya itu, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada hasil penelitiannya.

"Prof.." panggil rekan kerjanya.

"Ne.. arraseo" jawab Heechul, namun maniknya masih tertuju pada penelitiannya.

"Prof, saya tak bermasalah bila anda lebih berantusias dengan penelitian pribadi anda, tetapi.. jika anda selalu terlambat, saya juga akan mendapatkan masalah yang sama." Jelasnya. Akhirnya Heechul beralih menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Ne.. arraseo! Aku tak akan membuat masalah, kau tak usah khawatir Nari-ssi" jawab Heechul dengan senyum lebarnya.

Nari hanya menghela napasnya panjang. Percuma berbicara panjang lebar dengannya, Heechul selalu menganggapnya enteng.

Setelah rekan kerjanya pergi, Heechul kembali menatap hasil penelitiannya. Dibukanya penutup dari tabung tersebut. Ia tersenyum bahagia lalu bersorak, takkala benar hanya tinggal potongan apel didalam tabung tersebut.

.

.

**The Girl Who Leapt Time  
.**

**Pair : BumKyu, Suju Others, Yunho**

**Warning : Time traveller, Others, kagak suka lansung close aja!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja dengan berpakaian seragam, tampak berlari dengan tergesa. Surai ikal nan coklatnya yang panjang, bergoyang liar bersama langkahnya. Dieratkannya tas ransel yang menggantung dipunggungnya bersama senyum manis di bibirnya. Ia terus berlari, menerobos setiap kerumununan orang-orang yang menghalangi langkahnya. Beribu maaf telah ia tuturkan terhadap mereka yang ia tabrak.

"Ah.. Permisi" serunya. Ia terus menambah pacu larinya dengan senyum yang masih menggantung dibibir manisnya. Larinya terhenti tepat didepan gerbang sebuah Universitas. Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal tak kunjung menyurutkannya tuk beristirahat sejenak. Dengan langkah yang pelan, ia memasuki gerbang tersebut, menghampiri orang-orang yang tengah berkerumun dihadapan sebuah papan.

Yup! Hasil test memasuki Universitas!

Ia bisa saja duduk dirumah, membuka computer dan melihat hasil testnya sendiri. Namun tidak dengannya! Ia tak ingin merasa bahagia ataupun sedih seorang dirumah. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya, sejak ayahnya bercerai dengan ibunya sewaktu kecil. Dan ibunya? Beliau dijuluki 'Queen of Worker' karena sukanya ia pada pekerjaannya, jadi dengan siapa lagi ia akan mengapresiasikan emosinya? Setidaknya disini, ia mampu mengapresiasikan emosinya ke mereka yang berada disini.

Yeoja tersebut tampak ragu memasuki kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap lurus sebuah gedung tepat diseberang jalan tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah gedung putih besar yang bertulisan 'Pusat Laboraturium' tempat dimana ibunya bekerja.

Ia menghela nafasnya keras, dan menguatkan dirinya tuk melihat hasilnya seorang.

"Aku lolos..Aku Lolos" seru orang-orang disekitarnya.

Mantap sudah keyakinannya. Ia membuka tas ranselnya, hendak mencari nomor ujiannya. "Huh? Tak mungkin.. kemana perginya?" monolognya kesal saat yang ia cari tak ada.

"Ini dia" serunya kembali, bersama sebuah kertas digenggamnya. Ia kembali memakai ranselnya dan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang masih memenuhi papan besar tersebut.

Maniknya terus bergerak liar, menatap sederetan nomor-nomor yang tertera. Tak satu nomorpun ia lewatkan dari jangkauan penglihatannya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat nama 'Kim Kyuhyun' beserta nomor ujiannya tertera disana. Yeoja tersebut tertawa seorang seraya berlonjak kegirangan ditempatnya. Tunggu! Bukankah seharusnya 'Choi' sebagai marganya? Ok! Pada dasarnya memang begitu, namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Untuk apa dia menyandang nama ayahnya namun dia tak tau seperti apa rupa ayahnya, karena itu ia menyandang marga ibunya_'Kim'

Disisi Lain…

Heechul tengah melakukan penelitiannya kembali. Pekerjaannya terhenti saat lantunan nyanyian dari smartphonenya mengusik. Ia segera berlari menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya. Heechul tersenyum bahagia saat didapatnya Kyuhyun yang tak lain anaknya membuat Love sign untuknya.

"Eommaa… aku lolos!" teriak Kyuhyun kegirangan. Ia menari aneh didepan gapura Universitas dan berlonjak kegirangan. Heechul tertawa bahagia dan menjawab "Selamat Kim Kyuhyun"

Semua orang melihat mereka aneh, namun tak mereka pedulikan. Heechul masih tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, sedangkan Kyuhyun menari tak jelas kegirangan.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyeruput Bubble Tea Ice yang ia suka dengan girangnya ditangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang satu burger yang siap meluncur kedalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat Heechul memandangnya. "Chukhae Kyunnie.." ucap Heechul lembut, masih dengan seyum merekahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk senang, "Keajaiban benar-benar terjadi eomma.. Aku kira aku tak akan lolos mengingat betapa selektifnya ujian tuk memasuki Universitas tersebut." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah Keajaiban adalah nama lain dari kerja keras? Bila kau mengatakan itu adalah keajaiban, itu adalah kerja kerasmu sendiri.."_Kyuhyun hanya cengir kuda menanggapinya.

Heechul mengambil cappuccino pesananya dan meminumnya pelan. Dilihatnya sekeliling kafe dan tersenyum kecil, "Kita selalu merayakan segala sesuatu di café ini dari dulu" tuturnya.

"Ne eomma.. dulu aku merasa kafe ini terlalu besar, namun ternyata kecil. Mungkin efek dari pertumbuhanku ehehe.." jawab Kyuhyun cengengesan. Heechul tersenyum.

"Appa.. Aku ingin jus jerukk~" pekik seorang bocah cilik dalam pangkuan appanya. Ia merengek manja bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat keharmonisan keluarga tersebut, masih meminum minumannya.

"Eomma.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Apa yang appa sukai?"

Heechul sedikit tercekat, dan tersenyum "Wae? Apa karena mereka?" tanyanya balik dan mengarah pandangnya pada keluarga kecil tadi. Kyuhyun kembali nyengir kuda, "Hanya kepikiran saja…" jawabnya cuek. "Dan sedikitpun, aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosoknya. Aku hanya ingin tau, seperti apa dia.. eehe.." tambahnya kembali.

Heechul sedikit tersenyum. Memang salahnya tak pernah memperkenalkan siapa ayahnya Kyuhyun. Usia Kyuhyun waktu itu masih terlalu dini tuk merekam potret ayahnya. Hanya 2 tahun sejak ia dilahirkan kedunia bersama ayahnya, setelah itu.. Kyuhyun hanya tinggal bersama ibunya karena perpisahan mereka. Dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tak tau bagaimana rupanya. Yang ia tau hanyalah namanya.. _'Choi Siwon'

"Appamu itu adalah orang yang aneh.." jawab Heechul dengan senyum tipisnya. Kyuhyun tampak antusias mendengar cerita ibunya. "Bahkan bila ia kembali ke Seoul, dia pasti akan memfoto-foto seperti biasanya"

"Lalu?"

"Eomma dengar, dia tinggal digunung sekarang.." jawab Heechul. Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak mendengarnya, "Eh? Itu artinya..eomma masih berhubungan dengan appa?"

"Ne.. kadang-kadang eomma mendapat email darinya.."

"Lalu kenapa eomma tak pernah membicarakan soal itu sedikitpun?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak bertanya.." gurau Heechul dan tertawa lembut. Kyuhyun melongo mendengar penjelasan Heechul. Benarkah ia harus bertanya dulu? Aigoo.. Kyuhyun dibuat sakit kepala oleh ibunya seorang.

.

.

Heechul sedikit berlari menuju lobby gedungnya. Ia tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan seorang namja tampan bermata musang tengah menunggunya. "Yunho-ssi" panggilnya. Namja yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya dan membalas tersenyum. "Apa aku menganggumu Chullie?"tanyanya. Heechul menggeleng dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Oh ya.. Ini" ucapnya. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop padanya.

"Ige Mwoya?" Heechul tampak bingung dengan amplop yang tampak kusam tersebut. Walau masih tampak bingung, ia tetap menerimanya.

"Rumah lamamu sudah ada yang menempati, dan mereka menemukan ini saat membersihkan loteng rumahmu. Mereka menelponku dan mengatakan bila barang itu mungkin sesuatu yang penting bagi penghuni sebelumnya.." Heechul mengangguk paham. Dibukanya amplop kusam tersebut, dan menghela nafasnya berat. Heechul hanya diam melihat isi dari amplop tersebut yang tak lain adalah sebuah foto usang dengan setangkai bunga lavender kering.

Foto dirinya berdampingan dengan seorang namja putih berperawakan China dengan raut datarnya. Mereka berdua berfoto dilatar belakangi kebun lavender sebagai pemanis gambar mereka.

"Itu fotomu kan? Dan anak laki-laki itu? Apa dia siswa disekolah kita? Dan bunga lavender itu, kau sangat menyukainya kan?" tanyanya pada Heechul. Heechul tak menggubris. Dipejamkannya maniknya, mengingat kenangan manis dari foto tersebut.

'Hari sabtu.. dilaboraturium..' kenangnya

"Heii Chullie" panggil Yunho.

"Oh Ne?" tanggap Heechul kelagapan. Yunho sedikit tertawa, "Kau kenapa?"

"Anni.. Terima kasih Yunho-ssi, aku harus pergi. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam ne.." Jawab Heechul dan berlalu.

"Chullie, kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho kembali. Langkah Heechul terhenti dan menatap bingung namja tersebut. "Uang logam 50 wonmu.." jawabnya seraya mengangkat dua buah logam bernilai 50 won. Heechul tersenyum dan mengambil uang logam tersebut. "Gomawo Yunho-ssi" tutur Heechul.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau hobi sekali mengumpulkan koin logam kuno?"

"Aku juga tak tau mengapa" jawabnya enteng dengan senyumnya lagi dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

Heechul menatap kepergian Yunho hingga namja bermata musang itu menghilang. Yunho adalah teman semasa SMA-nya. Yunho selalu mendekatinya. Heechul tau bila namja tampan itu menyukainya, tetapi itu hanyalah cerita lama. Namun siapa yang tau, Yunho masih memendam rasa padanya hingga sekarang.

Heechul melangkah menuju lift, kembali bekerja pada penelitiannya. Ia memang orang yang tak sabaran. Heechul beralih menuju tangga darurat menuju ruang kerjanya. Langkahnya santai tiap menaiki satu demi satu tangga sembari memandangi foto tersebut. "Shim Hankyung, aku tak pernah lupa itu" gumamnya. Heechul tersenyum, masih memandang foto tersebut.

Namun…

"Akhh.."

Ia terpeleset dan jatuh berguling menuruni tangga. Heechul tak sadarkan diri, namun tangannya masih menggenggam fotonya tersebut.

.

.

**TBC**

**Amoree lagi-lagi datang dengan Ff baru ehehe..  
Ok amoree akui ada yang salah di Chap 1 ini.. #Pairnya kan BumKyu? Kok Heechul sih?**

**Tolong mengertilah ehehe.. dari masalah Heechullah, Kyuhyun akan melakukan perjalan waktu ke masa lalu #Serasa doraemon yang bisa melintas waktu ihihi**

**Dan amoree akui juga, emang secara garis besar ceritanya pasaran. Udah gak zaman, Klasik, dan gak bermutu! Tapi, jangan lansung ngeblablas gitu aja, coba liat dulu alurnya ehehehe # Promo akut.**

**Dan akhir kata : Gomawo^^**


	2. Perjalanan Pertama

"Aku tak membutuhkan ini" ujar Kyuhyun saat mengemas buku-bukunya. Ia memilah beberapa buku digudang yang masih bisa ia pergunakan. Gudang keluarga Kim yang awalnya rapi tersusun, sekarang mulai berantakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik satu buah kardus berukuran sedang dan membukanya "Penelitian Ilmiah, Cultural Communication, Sains and Information_"ucapnya saat satu persatu buku didalam kardus tersebut ia keluarkan.

"Kenapa semua bukunya begini? Aigoo.. apa hanya ini buku yang eomma koleksi?" monolognya kesal. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Percuma baginya mengobrak-abrik isi gudang yang berisi koleksi ibunya, tetapi apa? Tak ada satu buku yang sesuai untuknya.

Kring…Kring..

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tersentak saat nada nyaring dari telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Tak diperdulikannya lagi tumpukan kardus-kardus yang berantakan digudangnya.

"Yeoboseyo.. Kediaman Kim Heechul disini" jawab Kyuhyun dengan ramahnya.

"Ne?" tambahnya dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

**The Girl Who Leapt Time  
.**

**Pair : BumKyu, Suju Others, Yunho**

**Warning : Time traveller, Others, kagak suka lansung close aja!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari sepanjang koridor disisi rumah sakit menuju ruang UGD. Nafasnya tersengal lelah saat jejaknya terhenti ditempat yang ia cari. Walau dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Kyuhyun tetap menghampiri seorang uisa yang keluar dari ruang tersebut.

"Hah,,hah,, saya Kim Kyuhyun..Hah.." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Keluarga Kim Heechul?" Tanya seorang uisa yang juga keluar dari ruang tersebut. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dengan raut yang tak kalah khawatir dari sebelumnya. Ia takut, sungguh sangat takut akan keadaan ibunya sekarang. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Atau dia dalam masalah? Segala kemungkinan, terus berkecamuk didalam batinnya.

"Luka luarnya tidak terlalu banyak, mungkin membutuhkan waktu 2 minggu untuk masa pemulihannya~" Kyuhyun tampak lega dengan penjelasan usia tersebut. Terlihat dengan ia tengah mengelus dadanya senang. Namun…

"Tetapi, mungkin dampak dari benturan keras dikepala itu yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri" sambungnya kembali. Kyuhyun tercengang. Sebegitu parahkah kondisi ibunya, hingga ia tak sadarkan diri?Ia tak mau lagi mendengar apapun penjelasan dari uisa. Sepanjang apapun uisa menjelaskan, toh ibunya tetap tak sadarkan diri pula.

Kyuhyun menepis pundak uisa yang masih memberikannya penjelasan. Jiwanya hancur seketika. Beginikah? Apa ia akan tinggal sendiri? Semua kemungkinan yang buruk selalu ia perhitungkan. Ia terlalu takut membayangkannya hingga liquid bening yang terkukung dimaniknya lepas sudah.

Dibukanya knop pintu tempat terbaringnya Heechul. Rautnya sudah semakin kacau saat potret Heechul tergambar jelas dihadapannya. Kyuhyun kembali menangis dalam diam. Langkahnya semakin gontai untuk mendekati ranjang ibunya. Sesekali ia menyeka air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. Sekuat hati ia berteriak bila Heechul hanya terlelap, dan dewa kematian tak akan pernah berminat tuk mengajak ibunya pergi.

Seorang suster yang masih berdiri disisi kanan Heechul dan tengah memeriksanya, menunduk memberi salam saat mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun. Walau masih bersedih, Kyuhyun membalas salamnya dengan senyum tipisnya. " Ny. Kim Heechul harus segera dipindahkan ke ruang ICU, dan mohon untuk keluarga segera mengurus administrasinya.." tuturnya dan berlalu pergi setelah memberi salam kembali.

Kyuhyun kembali terisak memandang ibunya. "Eomma" panggilnya seraya menggoyang lengan Heechul. Tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Kyuhyun kembali memanggil ibunya_namun hasilnya tetap sama!

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung diruang tunggu rumah sakit. Disenderkannya punggungnya pada dinding rumah sakit, masih dengan bekas tangis yang mengering dipipinya. Kyuhyun masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ok, mungkin semua orang bertanya mengapa demikian? Ayolah, ia hanya ingin menikmati hari terakhirnya sebagai seorang siswa_namun? Ya, kebahagian itu hanya singkat setelah kabar akan kecelakaan ibunya.

Ia menunduk, dengan sedikit menekuk lututnya. Sebuah cup kecil yang berisi kopi hangat terjulur dihadapannya. Yeoja manis itu mendongak, melihat siapa gerangan yang memberinya kopi hangat. Seorang namja, ya.. seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya… dan Kyuhyun mengenalnya. Jung Yunho, teman dari Kim Heechul ibunya.

"Seorang gadis tak pantas menekukkan lututnya saat memakai rok" ucapnya. Kyuhyun lansung menjulurkan kakinya dan kembali menunduk.

"Kau kurang tidur? Benarkan?" goda Yunho. Ia beralih duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan meletakkan cup kopi, disamping yeoja tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bila eommamu bangun dan melihatmu sakit, Chullie pasti akan sedih" tutur nya seraya menasehati.

'Kejadian ini terjadi pada 35 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 3 juli 1978 didaerah Incheon..' Yunho mendongak, menatap layar televise yang memang disediakan pihak rumah sakit diruang tunggu tersebut. Ia tersenyum samar saat melihatnya.

"Kau tau Kyunnie?" tanyanya, namun Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"35 tahun yang lalu pada hari ini, aku juga turut ikut dalam demonstrasi itu" tambahnya seraya telunjuknya mengarah pada layar kaca tersebut. Terlihat beberapa tayangan flashback, bentroknya antara mahasiswa dan juga para oknum pembela Negara.

Kyuhyun mendongak, ikut memandang penayangan 'Memories 35 tahun yang lalu'. Kyuhyun tau akan sejarah berdarah tersebut. Peristiwa besar yang banyak memakan jiwa-jiwa pemuda yang tak bersalah. 35 tahun yang lalu, waktu dimana terjadi perang dingin antara Korea utara dan Selatan. Negara selalu mewaspadai akan pergerakan KoRut, hingga Negara meletakkan bagian intelijen kedalam kehidupan masyarakat dan rakyat semakin sulit dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Masyarakat merasa semakin terkekang, melihat pihak oknum yang menyalahgunakan tugasnya sebagai pelindung rakyat. Namun apa? Sedikit langkah yang menurut mereka aneh dan beranggapan sebagai penyusup dari KoRut, mereka tak segan menegurnya dengan kekerasan. Hal inilah yang membuat banyak mahasiswa gerah dan terjadi pemberontakan antara mahasiswa dan juga oknum Negara tersebut.

"Kami terus membela hak kami sebagai warga Negara, tapi apa yang kami dapat? Genjatan senjata dari mereka yang terus menghajar kami tanpa lelah. Banyak teman-temanku yang tewas dalam peristiwa tersebut. Dan aku hampir menjadi bagian mereka, bila dia tak menyelamatkanku.."

"dia?"

"Aku tak begitu ingat dengan wajahnya, tetapi dia telah menolong hidupku" Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum dan menunduk.

"Chullie juga ada dalam peristiwa tersebut, dan ia berhasil melewatinya. Dan aku yakin, Chullie juga akan mampu melewati semua ini" ucap Yunho. Ia mengusap pundak Kyuhyun pelan, guna memberi rasa nyaman padanya. Kyuhyun gemetar, seperti menahan tangisnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih, ahjussi"

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

"Aku pulang" salam Kyuhyun saat memasuki rumahnya. Bunyi lonceng yang menggantung dipintu utamanya berbunyi nyaring menyambut kedatangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit, masih diteras. Tak ada lagi sambutan hangat dari ibunya yang selalu pulang terlebih dahulu darinya. Senyum hangat khas seorang ibu ataupun perhatiannya, Kyuhyun rindu akan itu. Ia menangis terpaku disana. Tak dapat lagi ia bersikap sok kuat seperti halnya dirumah sakit. Pipinya nan mulus sudah basah oleh liquid beningnya. Kyuhyun terduduk, terisak dalam tangisnya kembali.

"Eomma.."panggilnya.

"Eomma.."panggilnya kembali.

"Eommaaa…" histerisnya.

"Ne Kyunnie?" jawab Heechul. Kyuhyun mendongak, dan berhenti menangis. Dilihatnya Heechul berdiri dihadapannya dengan mengenakan apron bunga-bunga dan juga spatula dalam genggamannya. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Kyuhyun. "Eomma memasak makanan enak untukmu, Cha" tuturnya. Kyuhyun membalas senyum Heechul dan mencoba mengikuti langkah Heechul yang perlahan meninggalkannya.

Langkahnya terhenti, saat dilihatnya sosok lain bersama Heechul. Potret diri yang jelas ia ketahui, dirinya!

"Waww.. Sup Kimchi! Machita!" girang Kyuhyun dalam penglihatannya. Heechul tertawa dan memeluk Kyuhyun sayang, dan begitupun yeoja manis itu.

"Eomma.." lirih Kyuhyun yang sedih melihat dirinya sendiri bersama Heechul. Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun duplicatenya menoleh, dan…

Blush!

Diri mereka berdua hilang dalam pandangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, menyadari bila yang ia lihat adalah fartamorgana dari kerinduannya belaka. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya dan juga ibunya, mengemasi sedikit pakaian teruntuknya saat menunggu Heechul dirumah sakit. Dilihatnya sebuah buku yang terletak dimeja belajarnya. Kyuhyun membelai buku tersebut, menelisik setiap halaman yang tertulis disana.

Ia tersentak, saat melihat selembar foto usang dimana potret dirinya dan juga Heechul terlukis disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut kembali melihatnya. "Ini pasti appa yang memotretnya" monolognya

'_**Ne.. kadang-kadang eomma mendapat email darinya..'**_

Perkataan Heechul tempo hari, melintasi fikirannya. Kyuhyun bergegas mendekati komputernya dan membuka e-mail milik ibunya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya harus menebak password ibunya. Kyuhyun tau, ulang tahunnya lah yang menjadi kunci dari e-mail ibunya.

Ia terus menurun naikkan kursor mencari jejak e-mail ayahnya. Maniknya terus terfokus pada layar computer. Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak, saat sebuah subjek 'Choi Siwon' ia dapatkan. Yeoja manis itu gamang untuk membuka e-mail dari ayahnya. Perlu waktu cukup lama untuk membuka e-mail dari Siwon.

Dari : Choi Siwon  
Kepada : Kim Heechul

**Selama empat bulan mulai kedepan, aku akan pergi ke pegunungan. Dan aku akan memfoto gunung bersalju. Choi Siwon.**

Kyuhyun melihat kiriman terakhir yang Heechul tulis. Tak ada tanda bahwa ibunya pernah membalas e-mail dari Siwon. Dan dengan cepat, Kyuhyun membalas e-mail dari Siwon tanpa ragu.

Dari : Kim Kyuhyun  
Kepada : Choi Siwon

**Appa, ini aku Kyunnie. Saat ini, eomma berada dirumah sakit karena jatuh dari tangga.**

Send…

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

Menunggu dan menunggu, hal itulah yang kerap ia lakukan. Kyuhyun duduk termenung disamping ranjang Heechul. Sudah satu minggu, Yup.. sudah satu minggu Heechul masih enggan tuk membuka ada lagi kecerian dalam wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa murung, dan merenung menunggui kesadaran Heechul. Yeoja manis itu semakin tak bersemangat. Hari-harinya selalu saja ia habiskan bersama ibunya disini. Suram_itulah Kyuhyun kini.

"Eomma.." panggilnya namun tak ada jawaban.

"Eomma telah melewatkan ulang tahunku kemarin." Ia menahan air matanya dengan sedikit tersenyum sebagai penghibur. Kyuhyun meraih jemari Heechul dan mengusapnya sayang. "Dan eomma tau.. kini usiaku sudah 18 tahun hiks.."

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar dan kembali mengusap telapak tangan ibunya, "Dan sekarang aku sudah beranjak dewasa.. Hiks. Jadi tolong eomma, cepatlah sadar hiks" Ia tak dapat lagi menahan sedihnya. Dibenamkannya wajahnya pada tepi ranjang Heechul dan menangis sejadinya. Tangisnya pecah, sakit dengan keadaan Heechul sekarang.

"Kyu…" Oh God! Heechul sadar! Maniknya terbuka lemah, beradaptasi dengan kilau cahaya yang memasuki retinanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Ditautkannya kedua jemarinya pada jemari kanan Heechul dan sesekali menciuminya.

"Kyu.." panggil Heechul lemah.

"Ini aku eomma…" jawab Kyuhyun memburu.

"A..Aku harus pergi" Heechul berusaha melepaskan infus dipergelangan tangannya dan berusaha duduk. Kyuhyun tersentak, mengembalikan posisi Heechul untuk tidur manis.. namun Heechul tetap melawannya walau masih lemah.

"Anni.. eomma belum boleh bergerak.. aku akan memanggil uisa"

"Kyu.."

"Ne eomma"

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya"

"Eomma harus beristirahat dahulu..Eom~" Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat cengkraman Heechul pada tangannya menguat.

"Shim Hankyung.. Eomma harus bertemu dengannya" Kyuhyun diam, menatap intens manik Heechul yang masih terlihat sayu.

"Foto dan kuncinya, ada ditas eomma" Kyuhyun bergegas menuju nakas disamping ranjang Heechul lalu menggeledah isi tas ibunya. Diperlihatkannya kedua benda yang dipinta Heechul, "Ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dan anggukan lemah dari Heechul sebagai jawabannya.

"Eom..eomma harus pergi Kyu.." ucap Heechul kembali.

"Anni.. eomma harus istirahat. Baiklah! Aku yang akan pergi! Biar aku yang pergi! Dimana dia?" ucapnya tegas. Heechul melemah, menatap manik kesungguhan dari Kyuhyun. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum tipis lalu berkata" Di tahun 1976..April..pada hari selasa..Di sekolah menengah..Perpustakaan~"

Kyuhyun bengong mendengar penuturan Heechul. Benarkah yang ia dengar? Apa ibunya hanya mengigau? Tahun 1976? Yang benar saja… bagaimana yeoja manis tersebut untuk kesana? Aigoo.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun pusing 7 keliling.

"Tahun 1976?"

"Kunci meja laboraturium..Ada sebuah eliksir didalamnya..Kau bisa pergi kemasa lalu dengan itu..Minum dan ucapkan..Jika kau bertemu dengannya, katakan..perjanjiannya belum terhapus.."

"E..eomma. Ka..kau mengigau?"

"Baiklah, biar aku saja" jawab Heechul dan berusaha beranjak tuk duduk. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencegahnya dan berkata tegas, "Arraseo! Aku akan pergi dan mengatakannya.. Tapi eomma harus diperiksa uisa terlebih dahulu!". Heechul tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk lemah.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat dan kembali mengeratkan tali tas ranselnya. Ia berjalan membelah orang-orang yang tengah beraktivitas. Hatinya sudah mantap dengan diiringi langkahnya yang pasti. Kyuhyun terhenti didepan gedung tempat Heechul bekerja. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya berat, ragu dengan apa yang ia pilih. "Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil seorang ahjussi dengan seragam dinasnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, tersenyum ramah dan menunduk hormat.

"Saya kesini hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang eomma pinta, ahjussi" jawab Kyuhyun ramah. Ahjussi yang tak lain adalah seorang security hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berlalu.

Kyuhyun tiba didepan ruang kerja Heechul. Dirogohnya saku bajunya mengambil kunci ruang kerja Heechul. Yeoja manis tersebut memandang kesegala arah, mewaspadai dirinya sendiri yang tampak seperti pencuri. Kyuhyun menutup pintu kerjanya kembali, dan menguncinya dengan pelan. Ia berjalan pelan, berhati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara disana dengan tetap sikap waspadanya.

Kyuhyun berjongkok saat tiba dilaci meja kerja ibunya. Ada 3 tingkat laci disana dan satu persatu Kyuhyun membukanya dan mencari barang yang Heechul katakan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ada satu toples uang logam kuno. Yeoja cantik itu baru mengerti sekarang, alasan mengapa Heechul yang hobi untuk mengumpulkan koin kuno. Diambilnya toples tersebut dan diamatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Berbagai koin dengan nilai yang berbeda tekumpul disana. Maniknya kembali menelisik isi laci Heechul, dan tertarik pada satu kotak persegi panjang berlapis kain bludur.

Dibukanya kotak persegi tersebut dan dilihatnya 2 tabung silinder kecil yang berisi cairan bening. Kyuhyun berfikir, apa ini yang ibunya maksud? Tanpa ragu lagi, Kyuhyun mengambil satu buah tabung dan sisanya ia taruh didalam tasnya.

Kyuhyun ragu untuk meminum cairan tersebut. Banyak pertimbangan yang membuatnya galau. Setelah dirasanya harus, Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti..memantapkan hatinya dan dengan perlahan ia meminum cairan tersebut.

"Eh?1976..Eh,April..Eh, Selasa..Eh, Perpustakaan" Kyuhyun mengucapkan apa yang Heechul katakan padanya tadi dengan menutup matanya takut. Ia membuka sebelah maniknya, memandang sekitar tempatnya. Ia tertawa geli dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Tempatnya masih seperti tadi tanpa ada satupun yang berubah. Dan juga, ia merasa geli dengan perbuatan konyol yang dilakukannya barusan. Kyuhyun fikir, Heechul pasti tengah mengigau dan dengan bodohnya ia menuruti gigauan ibunya.

"Apa aku bodoh? Apa yang barusan kulakukan? Ihihihi.." ucapnya geli. Ia duduk dibangku kerja ibunya dan kembali memandang ruang laboratorium. "Eomma.. eomma bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin diera modern kini, masih ada hal yang konyol seperti itu.. ini bukan fairy tale ihihihi" monolognya girang.

Namun... Kyuhyun terdiam seketika, tampak seperti berfikir. "Apa aku yang salah?" tambahnya kembali.

"19..1978 April..Benarkah?~ " fikirnya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tersontak dengan apa yang dilihatnya, semua tampat berputar. Ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, dimana jarum-jarum jamnya yang bergerak mundur dengan cepatnya. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan merasa yakin dengan fenomena yang dialaminya. Tanpa ragu lagi, ia kembali menyebutkan mantra yang harus diucapkannya. "1978 April! Pada hari Selasa di perpustakaan!" tuturnya lantang.

Semua terasa seakan bergetar dan berputar cepat. Kyuhyun berteriak dengan apa yang dirasanya. Saat sebuah lubang hitam mendekatinya, Kyuhyun kembali berteriak keras.. berusaha menghindar agar tak termakan, namun apa dayanya... larinya yang cepat tak mampu menandingi kecepatan lubang tersebut yang menghampirinya.

Penglihatannya kini berbeda, serangan angin topan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun berteriak keras kembali dan berusaha melarikan diri agar tak termakan oleh angin tersebut. Ia berlari, melewati jalan setapak dimana kedua sisi jalan tersebut hanyalah sebuah jurang. Angin topan tersebut terus memburunya. Kyuhyun tetap berlari kencang dengan berteriak. "AAAAAAAA...INI KONYOL! APA ARTI SEMUA INI!" Pekiknya histeris.

Banyak hal aneh yang tak dapat diterima logika menerpa Kyuhyun. Tsunami yang luar biasa tinggi airnya juga turut mengejarnya. Kyuhyun semakin histeris ketakutan,"WHOAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyuhyun semakin melotot sempurna saat didapatinya jalan buntu didepan matanya. Ditolehnya kebelakang dengan apa yang mengerjarnya. Tsunami dan terjangan angin topan masih mengejarnya dengan bringas. Kyuhyun menangis ketakutan masih dalam larinya. Ia terhenti diujung jalan dan membalikkan badannya. Ia melotot tajam, memandang mereka yang tengah mengejarnya.

"STOP!" Bentaknya dengan gaya ala Super Junior yang tengah memberi salam. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan, angin dan tsunami berhenti mengejarnya dan terdiam. "Kalian berdua boleh memakanku, tapi aku mohon... jangan buatku tersiksa ne.. jeballl" tuturnya melas. Mereka mulai bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pasrah dengan memejamkan maniknya dan membentangkan kedua tangannya ala film titanic.

Disisi Lain..

Seorang namja berpakaian necis namun berparas tampan dengan kulitnya yang bersih seputih salju tengah mengemas beberapa buku dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Beberapa tetes air, jatuh diatas meja tepat dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu bingung lalu memegang tetesan air tersebut.

"AAAAAAAAA..."

BRUKK...

"Aww.. sakit" ucapnya yang kini tengah tertelentang dilantai. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang mendarat terlebih dahulu kelantai. Namja tersebut terkejut, dengan apa yang menindihnya. Seorang yeoja yang tak sadarkan diri ada diatasnya. Ia berusaha bangun, memindahkan yeoja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun ke lantai sisi kirinya.

"Di..dia jatuh dari atas?" monolognya. Dipandangnya Kyuhyun dari atas kebawah dan juga sebaliknya. Heii..Ia bukan namja mesum. Ia hanya heran dengan gaya penampilan Kyuhyun yang jelas sungguh berbeda dengan zamannya kini.

Ditepuknya pelan kedua pipi Kyuhyun guna membangunkannya, "Heii kau.. Bangunlah!"

Kyuhyun sadar dan menjawab, "Heii.." tetapi ia kembali tak sadarkan diri. Namja tersebut hanya diam dan memandang Kyuhyun penasaran. "Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh? Tak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan disini" monolognya dan menelisik bagian plafon diatasnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**Nah loh? Kok bisa kek gitu? Aigoo, Kyunnie baboo. Kau melompat 2 tahun dari targetmu. Apa bisa kau bertemu dengan namja misterius itu? 1978 tuh kan tahun terjadinya bentrok mahasiswa itu, Kyuhyun ikut terlibat gak ya? Ihihihi...**

**Ok! Amore akui ini gila! Storynya sungguh membuat pusing kepala... Amore aja pusing ngebacanya ihihihi. Tetapi amore menikmatinya :D Amore terhibur melihat review kalian yang sangat..sangat.. welcome ama ni efef. Dan BumKyu moment bakal ada di chap berikut...**

**Akhir kata, "Gomawo" dan jangan lupa review ne ehehehe**


	3. Chapter 3 : He's Kim Kibum

**The Girl Who Leapt Time  
.**

**Pair : BumKyu, Suju Others, Yunho**

**Warning : Time traveller, Others, kagak suka lansung close aja!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tampaknya ia sangat menikmati mimpi indahnya. Ia membuka maniknya dengan tersenyum manis seperti biasa saat ia berada dirumah. Namun, lama kelamaan senyum itu pudar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ini bukan rumahnya ataupun kamarnya! Kyuhyun lansung duduk. Dimana ini? Dan kenapa ia tidur dibawah meja pemanas?

Ia mengucek kedua maniknya kasar. Membiasakan dengan apa yang terekam melalui maniknya. Sebuah kamar kecil yang berukuran 5x5m dan juga sedikit berantakan menerjang penglihatannya. Kyuhyun perlahan keluar dari meja pemanas tersebut. Ia sedikit heran saat dilihatnya seseorang yang full berselimut hingga kepala, terbaring tak jauh darinya.

Yeoja manis itu sedikit berjinjit mendekat. Ia berjongkok didepan kakinya. Sepasang kaus kaki bermotif pokadot tergambar dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menarik sebelah kaus kaki itu. Ia sedikit syok takkala bulu-bulu kecil dijempol kaki orang tersebut seakan mengejeknya.

"Hah? Dia namja?" syok Kyuhyun dengan menutup mulutnya seorang agar tak kebablasan teriak. Kyuhyun sedikit bergeser kesamping, tempat dimana keberadaan kepala orang tersebut. Ia ragu untuk menyikap selimutnya. Namun demikia, ia tetap menyikap sedikit selimutnya. Kyuhyun kembali terkejut dengan apa yang ditangkap melalui penglihatannya. Orang ini benar-benar seorang namja! Dan apa ini? Apa mimpinya terlalu indah hingga ia tertidur seraya tersenyum bodoh ditemani dengan air liur disudut bibirnya? Kyuhyun dibuat gila karenanya.

Namja tersebut terbangun. Lama mereka diam dan saling memandang! Dan...

"Akhhhhhhh!" teriak mereka. Mereka saling bergerak mundur tuk menjaga jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun waspada. Namja tersebut berkedip bingung dan menjawab, "Aku Kim Kibum"

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya kembali.

"Dirumahku...Kau tak ingat kemarin?"jawab Kibum enteng. Kyuhyun melotot sempurna. Ia semakin bergerak mundur walau sudah tak ada jalan lagi. "Kau dan aku? Kemarin? Apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun panik dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Kau tak ingat? Kau itukan jatuh dari langit.." jawab Kibum.

_**FlashBack...**_

Kibum bingung melihat Kyuhyun kembali tak sadarkan diri. Berbagai akal ia lakukan tuk membangunkan yeoja manis tersebut. Mulai dari menepuk pipinya kembali, berteriak ditelinganya.. dan terakhir dengan jurus pamungkas dari kaos kakinya, dan akhirnya BERHASIL!

Kyuhyun sadar walau masih terlihat linglung. Ia tersenyum bodoh memandang Kibum dan bertanya, "Kau Shim Hankyung?"

"Huh? Tentu saja tidak..." Kyuhyun panik 7 keliling. Ia beranjak, mengecek sekeliling dan juga keberadaan tasnya yang berserakan. "Apa ini perpustakaan Sekolah Menengah Everlasting Friend?"Tanyanya panik.

Kibum cengo dan menggeleng cepat," Ini kampus Inha" jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mencak-mencak ditempat dengan sesekali menjabak rambutnya. "Astaga! Waeyo...?" cicitnya dan kembali pingsan.

_**Flashback End...**_

Kyuhyun menganga. Ia grasak-grusuk diruang tersebut seolah anak kecil yang menemukan hal baru.

"Rumah sakit sudah tutup, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disana.. itu alasan mengapa aku membawamu kemari." Jelas Kibum namun Kyuhyun tak mendengarkannya, ia masih terlalu asyik meneliti segala barang yang berada dikamar Kibum. Mulai dari poster-poster yang menempel didinding kamar Kibum, bahkan teko air yang menurutnya unik lain daripada yang lain.

"Tahun, tanggal, berapa hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kibum menguap kantuk dengan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya dan menjawab, "Kamis, tanggal 19 tahun 1978.." Ia mengambil kalender meja yang berdiri dimeja kecil disudut ruangan. Kyuhyun merampasnya dan melihatnya lansung. Ia kembali terkejut. Bisa-bisa ia akan mati berdiri karenanya!

Kyuhyun kembali grasak-grusuk diruang tersebut dan hanya diikuti tatapan heran dari Kibum. Diacaknya tumpukan majalah yang berada diatas meja pemanas dan menelisiknya lebih jauh. Semua barang membuktikan bila ia kini berada ditahun 1978 dan kenyataan itu membuatnya semakin mencak-mencak.

'_**Di tahun 1976..April..pada hari selasa..Di sekolah menengah..Perpustakaan~'**_

Ia kembali teringat perkataan Heechul tempo hari lalu. Kyuhyun kembali mencak ditempatnya dan merengek, "Aku melompati waktu 2 tahun dari tujuanku.. Eottoke? Eoddeokajyo _(apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang)_?" dengan sikap frustasinya tersebut, Kyuhyun lansung berlari keluar. Kibum tersentak dengan tas ransel Kyuhyun yang masih berada dikamarnya. Dipanggilnya Kyuhyun namun yeoja tersebut tak menjawab, dan dengan terpaksa ia menyusulnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari kesana kemari tampak seperti orang linglung. Kibum menyusulnya dan mencegatnya. Nafasnya tersengal kelelahan, begitupun Kyuhyun. "Dimana sekolah menengah Everlasting Friend?" tanya Kyuhyun memburu. Kibum cengo, baru kali ini ia mendengar nama sekolah yang terasa asing didengar. Yeoja manis itu sadar akan kebodohannya. Everlasting Friend memang adalah sekolah ibunya dulu, namun itu sesudah diganti dari nama sebelumnya... karena menurut pihak sekolah di era 2014, nama sekolah yang lama terlalu kuno tuk digunakan.

"Hah,,Hah.. maksudku sekolah menengah Kirin"

"Ada disebelah halte bus no 7" jawab Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan melesat pergi tanpa mengidahkan Kibum yang memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju daerah pertokoan dan tercengang. Ia tak lagi berlari kesana kemari seperti sebelumnya. Rasa takjub menggeluti sanubarinya. Yeoja manis itu terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya.

Pakaian yang menurutya norak 'full color'. Terkadang ia harus menahan tawa dengan apa yang ia lihat, terutama gaya berpakaian yeoja-yeoja diera ini. Pakaian full color yang terkesan norak dizamannya, sepatu boots yang tak kalah bewarna dan juga bandana besar yang menghiasi kepala mereka dengan gaya rambut bergelombang lebatnya. Tak ada warna pastel yang ia temui sesuai dengan gaya berpakaiannya kini. Gaya casual ataupun elegant, juga tampak langka menurutnya. Semua kalangan berpakaian sekenanya sesuai selera dan tak perduli apa itu sesuai mode atau tidak.

Saking asyiknya, Kyuhyun tak sadar bila Kibum menariknya kelorong kecil, menyelimutinya dengan jaket dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun jelas kaget dengan apa yang Kibum lakukan. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memelukku? Mungkin itu yang tengah Kyuhyun fikirkan.

"Kau jangan bergerak sebelum mereka lewat." Ucapnya. Kyuhyun seolah menurut. Dilihatnya beberapa militer yang melintasi mereka dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan angkuh. Kyuhyun tercekat takut dengan tatapan memangsa mereka, namun Kibum membuatnya tenang dengan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya.

"Heii kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu? Bila ingin bersenang-senang..pulanglah..." tegur salah satu diantara mereka. Kibum mengangguk dan mengajak Kyuhyun menjauh dengan posisi mereka yang sama seperti sebelumnya, berpelukkan.

Setelah aman, Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun masih menunduk dalam ketakutannya. "Heii agashi.."panggil Kibum.

"Si..siapa mereka? Kenapa banyak anggota militer yang berkeliaran didaerah ini?"

Kibum tersenyum samar dan menjawab," Sebaiknya kau berganti pakaian dahulu. Akan bahaya untukmu bila berpakaian aneh seperti ini."

"Ta..tapi inilah gaya berpakaianku.."jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oke.. kau ambil saja jaketku itu" jawab Kibum enteng dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termangu disebuah kedai kecil. Ia mengaduk ramyun yang dipesannya dengan bosan. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak, merutuki kebodohannya. Ia harus terjebak dimasa yang sungguh suram semasa abad, dan dunia dimasa depan juga tau ada apa dimasa ini..bahkan mereka selalu memperingatinya. Dan dengan sok kuatnya, yeoja manis tersebut malah ada disini. Apa ia akan akan baik-baik saja sebelum demonstrasi besar-besaran itu terjadi? Apa masa depan akan berubah nantinya? Aku harus cepat bertemu Shim Hankyung sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku! Segala kemungkinan yang buruk ia perhitungkan, hingga ia tak sadar bila Kibum telah duduk dihadapannya dengan semangkuk ramyun juga.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun tersadar dan menjawab sedih, "Naneun..Kim Kyuhyun imnida.."

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. "Sesudah kau makan, lekaslah pulang..Keluargamu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" tambahnya dengan tutur yang ramah. Kyuhyun kembali diam. Diliriknya sisi kanan dan kiri melihat beberapa orang yang mengisi kedai tersebut yang masih acuh dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Kau tidak punya rumah ya?" tanya Kibum setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran dan memajukan kepalanya. "Ummm..sebenarnya, aku datang dari Seoul~" Kibum manggut-manggut mengerti. Sekarang ia mengerti dengan gaya berpakaian Kyuhyun. Seoul memang kota yang besar, dan pakaian yang ia kenakan mungkin barang impor dari luar dan beda jauh dengan Propinsi Incheon tempatnya berada kini.

"Tetapi aku datang dari tahun 2014" tambahnya kembali.

"Eh?" kaget Kibum dengan sedikit terperanjat.

"Aku datang dari masa depan, untuk menemui seseorang"

Kibum terkikik geli mendengarnya, ia kembali memakan ramyunnya dan bergurau "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun geram, "Oh God! Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Kau mengatakan bila aku jatuh entah darimana kan?

"Ya..benar.."jawab Kibum kalem. Maniknya bergerak liar menatap pengunjung yang berada dikedai tersebut yang terusik dengan percakapan mereka.

"Omo! Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?" racau Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Kibum yang seakan masih menganggapnya mengigau. Dilepaskannya tas ransel miliknya yang sedari tadi menggantung dipunggungnya dan dihempaskannya diatas meja. Kibum tercekat dan sedikit tersedak karena ulah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada didalam tasnya. Mulai dari dress miliknya, kalender meja yang ia bawa, Panci emas untuk memasak ramyun, aksesoris kecil miliknya, dan juga smartphone trend masa kini. Kibum terpukau melihatnya dan mengamatinya lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun merampas smartphonenya yang tengah digenggam Kibum.

"Kau lihat ini?" tunjuk Kyuhyun memamerkan foto selfienya yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Waww.." puji Kibum

"Lihat, benda ini bisa menggambar diri kita secara otomatis. Hebat kan?"

"Ini kamera dari masa depankah? Apa ini radio yang berukuran kecil? Waw.. barang-barang Seoul memang menakjubkan"

Gubrak!

"Radio? Susah bicara dengan orang zaman baholak.. Kau akan menyesal nantinya bila tau benda ini sangat populer dimasa depan."

"Terserah. Aku akan menuruti zaman nantinya. Bila benda ini sangat populer, aku akan memilikinya nanti... begitu saja repot" jawabnya dengan sesekali mengunyah makanannya.

"Apa lagi keunggulannya?"

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan seseorang yang jauh darimu, kau juga bisa bicara dengan bertatap muka, merekam suaramu, dan masih banyak lagi yang bisa kau lakukan" jelas Kyuhyun antusias.

"Ouh.. seperti telepon genggam kah? Coba kau buktikan" tantang Kibum.

Kyuhyun gelagapan. Bagaimana ia harus membuktikannya? Menelpon dengan menggunakan 3G? Dengan siapa ia harus menelpon? Dizaman 70an belum ada alat komunikasi yang secanggih ini. Walaupun ada, itu hanya sebatas telepon genggam berukuran besar dan beratnya juga jauh lebih 10x lipat dari berat smartphonenya. Tahun 70an, telepon genggam masih termasuk barang langka karena harganya yang jauh selangit, dan walaupun dimiki.. alat yang masih dalam proses perkembangannya itu masih dimiliki oleh kalangan pejabat dan juga chaebol zaman dulu. Lalu masyarakat biasa? Mereka masih menggunakan surat dan paling hebat melalui telegram dalam berkomunikasi masa lalu.

"Oh ya, aku akan merekam suaraku dan mendengarkannya padamu"

Kyuhyun memulai berbicara dan mendengarkannya pada Kibum.

"_**Aku Kim Kyuhyun, dan sekarang aku terjebak diera 70an. Aku bertemu namja aneh bernama Kim Kibum"**_

"Wowww" decak kagum Kibum tak terelak lagi. Ia merampas smartphone milik Kyuhyun dan mencobanya.

"Tess..Tess.. Ha...Ha.." uji coba Kibum, dan ia terkikik geli mendengar suaranya sendiri. Hello! Kau kira smartphone itu umang-umang Kim Kibum? Dan Kyuhyun merasa bangga dengan benda dibawanya yang menyita perhatian namja tampan itu.

"Mereka datang..mereka datang." Seru seorang ahjumma ketakutan memasuki kedai. Ia berlari pontang-panting menuju dapur kedai. Kibum tersentak, mengemas semua barang milik Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya pergi dari kedai tersebut. Kyuhyun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, namun apa dayanya ia saat ini selain menuruti jejak Kibum.

"W..wae?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung ketika Kibum menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu. Ia menarik Kyuhyun tuk berdiri dibalik punggungnya dan mencengkram erat lengan Kyuhyun. Yeoja manis itu tentu kesakitan dengan ringisan kecil yang ia dendangkan.

"Heii kau..."

Kyuhyun melihat sedikit dari balik punggung Kibum, apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia kembali meringkuk dibalik punggung Kibum takkala dilihatnya segerombolan namja berbadan besar dan berwajah sangar tengah mereka hadapi.

"Maafkan saya hyungnim.." sesal Kibum. Menyesal? Apa yang harus ia sesalkan? Apa salahnya?

Mereka tak menjawab. Seorang namja dengan postur badan sedikit kecil beralih kedepan, berhadapan lansung dengan Kibum. Kibum menunduk dalam dan sekali lagi meminta maaf. "Pergilah kau.." ucapnya. Kibum menurut, menarik Kyuhyun pelan guna melindunginya. Kyuhyun menunduk, takut dengan tatapan memangsa mereka, terlebih lagi namja berbadan kurus tadi.

.

.

Mereka kembali..kembali ke apartemen kecil milik Kibum. Kyuhyun duduk disudut ruangan, menekukkan kakinya dan tertunduk."Heii ahjussi.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"A..Ahjussi?" tanya Kibum dengan menunjuk dirinya seorang.

"Sejak kapan daerah ini begitu mengerikan?" tanyanya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kibum tadi. Kibum mengalah, dan duduk dengan manis.

"Sejak perpecahan antara Korea Utara dan Selatan dimulai. Kau orang Seoul mengapa tidak tau alasan ini? Bagaimana kau ini..."

"Aku memang dari Seoul, tapi sudah kukatakan aku bukan berasal dari zaman ini! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga.." erang Kyuhyun. Kibum menghela nafasnya berat, lalu menatap intens Kyuhyun.

"Eumm.. Kau benar juga,.. Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya kenapa..." Kini Kyuhyun yang menghela nafasnya. Susah juga rupanya menyambung omongan dengan orang zaman dulu.

"Begini.. Korea Utara dan Selatan dulunya adalah satu.. Namun perperangan terjadi karena_"

"STOP!" Halau Kyuhyun. Ia bukan meminta pelajaran sejarah yang menceritakan perpecahan KoRut dan juga KorSel. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah alasan kenapa para militer bersenjata berhamburan di Incheon. Hanya itu saja! Bukankah kau juga mempelajari sejarah itu namanya Kyu? Entahlah...

"Oh.. yang kau tanyakan alasan kenapa para militer itu disini? Yah, seperti yang kau katakan padaku tadi, bahwa kau tau sejarah perpecahan kedua negara ini. Dan efek dari perperangan tersebut, masing-masing negara selalu menaruh dendam.. dan orang-orang dari Korea Utara selalu menyusup ke Selatan... menanamkan nuklir mereka, dan akan meledekkkannya. Satu provinsi yang pernah menjadi korban keganasan mereka adalah provinsi Gwangju yang habis tanpa sisa~" Kyuhyun terperangah, benarkah demikian? Sekejam itukah mereka? Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa percaya..

"Apa semua tempat diKorea seperti ini?"

"Ne.. tetapi, Incheon yang lebih diperketat penjagaan.a.. mengingat disini markas besar Angkatan Darat dan Laut berdiam.. Terlebih lagi, perbatasan antara kedua negara juga dekat dari sini"

"Lalu siapa orang-orang berwajah sangar tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ouh..mereka itu para milisi. Dan namja kurus itu adalah pimpinan mereka.. Zhou Mi"

"Milisi?"

"Eum, Milisi itu bisa dikatakan juga sebagai militer.. namun dalam konteks yang tak resmi. Mereka merupakan satuan komunitas yang terbentuk untuk membantu para militer bila terjadi perang nantinya, dan juga agen rahasia yang menemukan mata-mata"

"Jadi, bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka adalah agen khusus?"

"Eum..bisa jadi" jawab Kibum mengangguk

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mengerti. Mereka seketika diam, asyik dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. "Ahjussi.."panggil Kyuhyun. Kibum terperanjat kembali dengan panggilan Kyuhyun barusan. Ahjussi? Apa wajah tampannya itu sudah patut dipanggil ahjussi? Ahjussi dalam fikiran Kibum, _'Namja tua..berambut putih.. perut buncit..dan tersenyum bodoh'_ Kibum geleng-geleng kepala membayangkan dirinya seseorang seperti apa yang difikirannya.

"Hei kau Kyuhyun.."

"Ne?"

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi dan cepatlah kau kembali pulang.." ucapnya dingin. Manik Kyuhyun melebar, merangkak cepat menghampiri Kibum. Kibum sedikit mundur melihat sikap agresif Kyuhyun barusan dengan tampang yang tak kalah menakutkannya.

"Kibum ssi.. Jeball, izinkan aku tinggal bersamamu ne.." Goda Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya yang tentu gagal. Kibum menolak mentah-mentah.. Ia tak ingin mendapat masalah nantinya bila menampung yeoja grasak-grusuk seperti itu.

"Ayolah Kibum ssi.. Izinkan aku tinggal bersamamu."

"A..anniyo.. Tidak mungkin!"

"AH! Aku bisa bersih-bersih rumah, mencuci baju.. dan aku juga bisa memasak. Oh ya aku lupa, aku tak bisa memasak. Ku mohon Kibum ssi..Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu sama sekali, jadi tolong! Biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu..." cicit Kyuhyun. Kibum geleng-geleng kepala, menutup kedua daun telinganya dengan telapak tangan, pusing mendengar kicauan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meradang, Ia berbaring terlentang, dan merengek tak jelas. Jelas Kibum shock karenanya. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan berusaha membujuknya tuk jangan bertingkah kekanakan.

"Huwee.. kau jahat ahjussi... Kau tega meninggalkanku seorang diri dijalanan? Tanpa sanak saudara, aku sebatang kara disini.. ditambah lagi para tentara-tentara bermuka seram dan juga namja-namja aneh yang bermuka masam tadi bekeliaran disini.. Aku akan mati, dan masa depan akan mengenangku sebagai yeoja paling malang didunia.. Huweeeee.." rengeknya menjadi-jadi. Kibum gelagapan, tak tau bagaimana lagi membujuk Kyuhyun. Mulai dari membungkam mulut Kyuhyun, bahkan menjambak rambut lebatnya..Kyuhyun tetap merengek.

"Baik..Baiklah" tuturnya tegas. Kyuhyun seketika diam dengan manik berbinarnya dan lansung beranjak duduk dengan manis. "Jinjjayo?"

Kibum kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Hanya jawaban ini yang bisa membuat yeoja aneh itu terhenti untuk menangis. "Aku janji, setelah aku menemukan namja bernama Shim Hankyung itu aku akan segera pergi dan kembali ke masaku.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. lebih cepat kau pergi, aku merasa lebih tenang.." Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Kibum. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun juga harus merasa terima kasih karena namja berparas tampan itu masih mau mengizinkannya tinggal disini.

"Ya, aku juga meginginkan hal serupa. Aku rindu dengan nae eomma, aku tak tau bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.. saat aku meninggalkannya eomma masih dalam keadaan kritis.. dan bodohnya aku, aku malah melompati waktu 2 tahun lebih dari targetku" cerita Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk, menghela nafasnya pelan. Kibum yang melihat reaksi perubahan Kyuhyun terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah pada yeoja manis tersebut. Ya, biar bagaimanapun.. sedingin dan sekeras apapun Kim Kibum, namja tampan itu masih jua punya hati.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku ditasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan menujukkannya pada Kibum.

"Kau kenal dengan namja ini?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan foto Heechul bersama Hankyung.

"MWOYA?" Histeris Kibum. Kyuhyun berbinar melihat reaksi Kibum yang menurutnya mungkin mengenal sosok Hankyung.

"Kau kenal?"

"Ye..yeoja ini?" tunjuk Kibum mengarah pada Heechul. Kyuhyun menarik kembali foto yang ia sodorkan ke Kibum dan mengamatinya sekilas. "Dia nae eomma.. dan namja ini Shim Hankyung, orang yang ku cari.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yeoja itu adalah adik sepupuku, Kim Heechul" jawab Kibum masih dengan manik terbelalaknya.

"WAE?"

Brakk...

3 orang tak dikenal menerobos memasuki kamar Kibum, 1 yeoja dan dua namja. Mereka tersenyum malu saat KiHyun menatap mereka heran. Seolah takut karena ketahuan menguping, mereka duduk merapat mengerumuni KiHyun. "Annyeong..." sapa seorang yeoja diantara mereka. Surainya yang hitam lebat bergelombang, ditambah dengan pakaiannya yang full color cerah dan juga make upnya yang tebal. Ia tersenyum ramah, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun sebagai salam pertemuan awal mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Ia mendekati letak duduk Kibum, masih dengan senyum paksanya dan berbisik "Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah teman-temanku.."

"Kalian berdua kenapa berbisik-bisik seperti itu?" selidik seorang namja dengan tampang childishnya.

"Oh ya, kenalkan.. dia adalah~"

"Naneun Kim Kyuhyun imnida.. Aku adik sepupunya dari pihak ibunya" potong Kyuhyun. Ia menjulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Minnie, dia Donghae, dan disana Wonnie.. salam kenal" seru yeoja berambut gelombang tersebut. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, mereka benar-benar menyambutnya secara terbuka atau sifat mereka yang memang aneh?

"Dia datang dari Nowon juga?" tanya Donghae pada Kibum. Kibum semakin gelagapan, apa yang harus dijawabnya?

"Aniyo.. Aku datang dari Seoul" jawab Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Sungmin manggut-manggut mengerti mengamati gaya penampilan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa jengah diperhatikan seperti itu, ia menatap dirinya kembali mengintropeksi dirinya sendiri. Gaya berpakaiannya biasa saja! Ia memakai celana black jins pendek dengan kemeja cewek keluaran terbaru dimasanya sekarang dan surainya yang dikuncir kuda. Gayanya benar-benar casual dan tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya...

"Apa gadis-gadis Seoul memakai pakaian aneh seperti itu? Fashionmu sangat aneh Kyu, terlalu norak .." cibir Sungmin.

Gubrak!

Fashionnya dibilang norak? Gayanya sudah senatural mungkin, tidak dizaman 70an ini yang segala warna saling bertabrakan tak kenal gaya. Aigoo... Kyuhyun pusing memikirkannya.. entahlah siapa yang benar dan salah disini.

"Oh? Begitukah? Lalu, fashion seperti apa yang menurutmu ok? Soalnya, semua pakaianku seperti ini"

Sungmin tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Tak apa, kau bisa meminjam pakaianku untuk sementara."

Kyuhyun tertawa ambigu mendengarnya. Haruskah? Haruskah ia memakai pakaian norak seperti yang dikenakan yeoja bergigi kelinci itu? Ya, harus bagaimana lagi... Kyuhyun yang biasa akan berang bila gaya berpakaiannya menjadi sorotan penghinaan.. dan kini, ia harus bersabar demi misi yang masih diembannya.

"Heii Minnie, diamlah... Ayo kita kembali. Kita semua kan sudah tau siapa Kyuhyun. Cha.." ajak Donghae. Sungmin menurut, mengikuti jejak Donghae dan juga Wonnie. KiHyun mengantar kepergian mereka dengan senyum paksa yang terkembang.

"Apa mereka tinggal disebelah?" tanya Kyuhyun takkala mereka pergi. Kibum mengangguk, dan Kyuhyun kembali cemberut. "Teman-temanmu sungguh luar biasa uniknya.." tuturnya manis, namun lebih terkesan sebuah ejekan..ckckckck.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya terbaring dibawah meja pemanas lalu mendesah pelan. "Mereka bertiga adalah teman baikku.." ujar Kibum

"Aku tau.."

"Ya, walau mereka sedikit ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain.. tapi nyatanya mereka orang yang baik.." Kyuhyun memutar badannya dalam posisi tengkurap dan menjawab malas, "Aku tau itu..."

Kibum mengangguk dan juga ikut duduk tak jauh dari hadapan Kyuhyun." Kau bilang teman-temanmu adalah orang baik bukan? Kau seharusnya juga adalah orang baik. Terlebih lagi kau harus berbaik hati pada keponakanmu yang cantik ini.."

Asli, Kibum lansung mules mendengarnya. Cantik sih boleh cantik, tapi sifat buruknya itu tak bisa membuat Kibum betah dengannya. "Terserah kau saja. Yang penting, cepat kau selesaikan urusanmu disini.. Arraseo?" dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Kurasa hal pertama yang bisa kulakukan adalah menanyai lansung pada ibuku. Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Baiklah..." jawab Kibum singkat.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Miris! Miris banget!**_

_**Viewer dan Visitors yang amore tengok luar biasa dahsyatnya, tapi yang review dikit banget...**_

_**Kok banyakkan readers pasif ya? **_

_**Setidaknya tinggalkan jejak biar amoree lebih semangat buat lanjut eheheh.. **_

_**jAngan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne 'Gomawo'**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Wanted! Namja misterius

Mentari sudah semakin menyingsing panas, ditemani beberapa bunyi jangkrik dan kumbang sebagai temannya. Musim panas memang telah datang, tetapi bukan di Seoul, melainkan di Incheon 1978. Kyuhyun merasa gerah seorang. Berkipas, guling-guling tak jelas masih membuatnya merasa bosan dan juga gerah. Diliriknya Kibum yang duduk dan tengah asyik memainkan smartphone miliknya.

"Heii Bummie, aku merasa gerah.. aku ingin mandi"

"Aku tak punya kamar mandi.." jawab Kibum enteng, masih terlalu asyik dengan smartphone milik Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Tak punya? Jadi harus pergi ke pemandian umum?" Kibum mengangguk-angguk. Entahlah apa maksud dari anggukannya, toh kini ia tengah mendengar musik yang ia putar dari handphone yeoja tersebut.

"Apartemen ini mempunyai 2 buah toilet ditiap lantai, tapi kenapa kamar mandi juga tak disediakan?" rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Memang sudah peraturannya demikian. Selain rumah yang memang mempunyai perkarangan, rumah-rumahan seperti ini tak diperbolehkan membuat kamar mandi, pemborosan.. Yah, gunanya agar masyarakat bisa saling bertegur sapa dipemandian umum dan menjalin silahturahmi" jelas Kibum. Konyol! Benar-benar tak bisa masuk dalam logika. Apa memang semengerikan itu? Baiklah amoree akui, ini hanya bisa-bisanya amoree doang...

"Ayo sekarang kita ke pemandian umum...setelah itu temani aku ketempat eomma"

Kibum tak menggubris, masih asyik mengangguk-angguk atau menggeleng-geleng ala anak alay yang tengah mabuk. "Heii.. " panggil Kyuhyun.

"Musim panas seperti ini pasti banyak pengunjung disana, aku malas.. lagian 2 hari kemarin aku sudah mandi"

"Hah? Jadi kau tidak pernah mandi setiap hari?" tuding Kyuhyun.

"Kadang-kadang.." Kyuhyun mengacak surai ikalnya kesal. Kenapa ia harus terjebak dengan namja aneh ini. Wajah boleh tampan, tapi bila jarang mandi..siapa yang betah? Aigoo...

Kyuhyun merampas smartphonenya dari tangan Kibum, lalu menarik surai kelam Kibum. "Ayolah kita pergi. Aku masih takut untuk berkeliaran disini sendiri, dan juga aku belum tau daerah disini..setidaknya kau temani aku saja.." rengek Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi menjambak surai Kibum. Kibum jelas kesakitan karenanya, dan dengan geram ia mengatakan 'iya'.

.

.

"Waktunya mandi, waktunya mandi..." girang Kyuhyun saat mengikuti jejak Kibum memasuki pemandian umum.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesini.. dan kau ke sana, khusus pemandian wanita"

"Ne, terima kasih Bummie.."

"Eh?" bingung Kibum. Ada apa ini? Kenapa yeoja tengik itu bisa berkata manis seperti itu? Apa dia demam? Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kearah Kibum, dan melenggang pergi begitupun Kibum.

Kyuhyun merendamkan dirinya kedalam kolam pemandian. Sensasi segar menyelimuti tubuhnya seketika. Ia tersenyum aneh hingga tak sadar akan pandangan orang-orang padanya. Yeoja manis itu lalu mencelupkan kepalanya ke air, berteriak tak jelas didalam air, hingga gelembung-gelemung kecil yang ia ciptakan dari getaran suaranya mencuat ke permukaan.

"Huwaa.. segarnya.." celotehnya riang, bergerak kepinggir bak dan bersender disana.

"Heii.." seru seseorang. Kyuhyun menoleh dan sebuah semburan air membasahi wajahnya. "YAK!" erang Kyuhyun. Ia lansung berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang, menatap garang siapa yang berani berbuat demikian padanya. Namun ketika melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun melemah.

"Tak usah kau bersikap ramah padaku.." ujarnya dingin. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, apa ada yang salah dengannya?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu menempel pada Kibumku?" selidiknya. Kyuhyun kembali duduk, sedikit lebih jauh dari letak duduk Sungmin.

"Aku tau betul silsilah keluarganya, dan aku tau.. satupun keluarganya tak ada yang menetap di Seoul. Jadi siapa kau?"

Kyuhyun membisu. Tak mungkin rasanya bila ia menjawab yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa ia dikata gila akhirnya. "Gayamu aneh, dan cara bicaramu juga aneh. Apa kau penyusup?" tanyanya kembali.

'Mati Aku!'sungut Kyuhyun dalam benaknya. Ia sedikit bergeser menuju pinggir kolam yang terhubung lansung dengan jalan keluar. Sungmin menatapnya lekat, tanpa seincipun melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Ok, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti.." jawabnya dan kabur.

.

.

**The Girl Who Leapt Time  
.**

**Pair : BumKyu, Suju Others, Yunho**

**Warning : Time traveller, Others, kagak suka lansung close aja!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah mencapai singgasananya, tepat diatas kepala Kyuhyun. Yeoja manis itu kini berada disudut pemandian, menunggu kedatangan Kibum. Sungguh, ia ingin berlama-lama didalam. Tetapi setelah kedatangan Sungmin, nafsunya untuk berehat pudarlah sudah.

Sesekali ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri, bukan karena ia seorang pencuri.. melainkan teriknya matahari yang menyengatnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Tak ada lagi tempat didekatnya kini yang dapat ia gunakan untuk berteduh. Semua sisi tempat disana sama, hanya sebuah lapangan kosong dan juga rerumputan yang tinggi. Memang ada beberapa pohon besar yang dapat ia gunakan untuk berteduh, tapi sayangnya... Kyuhyun takut untuk kembali kotor menuju pohon tersebut yang dilindungi rerumput nakal. Dan jadilah ia disini, disudut pemandian dan dimandikan keringat. Menunggu didalam? Ayolah, berbicara sedikit saja sudah membuatnya takut apalagi harus bertemu dengannya 2x, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun mati berdiri disana.

"Hei Kyu, kau kenapa? Demam?" seru Kibum saat keluar dari pemandian dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang membatu bermandikan keringat.

"Aku menunggumu bodoh!" umpatnya. Kibum terkekeh mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun, jelas Kyuhyun berang dan menceritakan semua kejadiannya tadi pada Kibum.

"Lalu, kau lansung kabur setelah Sungmin bertanya seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, tapi...

"Apa kau bilang? Sungmin?"

"Iya, namanya Lee Sungmin. Minnie adalah nama akrab diantara kami saja.."

Kyuhyun tergugu. Sungmin? Tak salah dengarkah ia? Yeoja itu Sungmin? Sungmin dimasa depannya adalah ibu sahabatnya, Lee Jinki. Tetapi, sepengetahuannya.. Lee Sungmin yang ia kenal adalah soerang yeoja yang sungguh berhati malaikat seperti ibunya? Baik dalam tutur kata, penyayang, selalu memikirkan orang lain.. tetapi ini?

"Wae? Apa Sungmin adalah orang yang kau kenal.."

"Y..ya.. di tahun 2014 aku mengenalnya." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Ayo kita pergi..." ajak Kyuhyun, lalu menarik lengan Kibum pelan.

.

.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang istimewa diantara mereka sejak Kyuhyun tau siapa itu Sungmin. Hatinya mencelos, jelas sekali bila ia mengalami shock terapi dan Kyuhyun masih sulit menerimanya.

"Itu bis kita, ayo kita naik" ajak Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak, mengangguk cepat dan mengikuti langkah Kibum. Bus mereka memang masih tampak sepi penumpang, hingga mereka bebas memilih tempat duduk. Dan pilihan bangku dibarisan belakang menjadi pilihan mereka.

"Kita akan turun dimana?"

"Halte bis no 6."

"Memang disini tak ada nama jalan? Kenapa semua tempat selalu dinamai dengan nomor..."

"Bila ku jelaskan kau juga tak akan mengerti" jawab Kibum enteng. Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar penuturan dingin Kibum, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendumel dalam hati.

"Kau suka bajunya?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Kibum sekilas yang masih fokus pada jalanan dan beralih melihat dirinya sendiri. Pakaian yang kini digunakannya memang bukanlah milik pribadinya, melainkan pemberian dari Kibum. Mini dress berenda bewarna hijau terang, dan juga bandana besar yang dikenakannya.. memang tak terlalu mencolok dibanding yeoja lainnya, namun setidaknya... Pribadi Kyuhyun masih tetap terlihat manis walau tecermin pada gadis zaman 70an.

"Ma..mau apa mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun saat beberapa militer masuk kedalam bus mereka.

"Seperti biasa.. mereka hanya ingin memeriksa kita sebagai warga sipil. Jadi, kau berusaha bersikap biasa saja" bisik Kibum sesaat. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, dengan sesekali mencengkram telapak tangan Kibum..menyalurkan rasa takutnya. Kibum tersentak melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun sejenak menyalurkan rasa takutnya padanya. Ya, bagaimana ia tak takut bila para militer tersebut membawa senjata api nan panjang dengan mimik mereka yang tak kalah seramnya.

"Hei Lee, coba kau lihat gadis itu.. dia bukan warga sipil disini kan?" seru seorang prajurit yang memanggil temannya yang tengah memeriksa penumpang lain. Prajurit yang dipanggil menoleh, mengarah pandangannya pada yeoja yang ditunjuk tadi. Ia mengernyit heran, menajamkan penglihatannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu takut. Ia lansung menunduk dalam dan memejamkan matanya.

Srepp...

Dengan sigap, Kibum membelai surai ikal Kyuhyun dan membawanya untuk bersandar pada pundaknya. "Kau pura-pura tidur saja" bisiknya.

"Kurasa tidak. Apa kau mabuk lagi disaat bertugas?"

"Aku sangat yakin, yeoja itu bukan warga sipil disini. Aku sangat paham dengan warga disini" tekannya kembali dan beranjak mendekati KiHyun. Tak usah ditanya bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun, tentu saja ia sangat ketakutan..tak terkecuali Kibum.

"Heii agasshi" panggilnya dengan sesekali menyikut lengan Kyuhyun dengan senjatanya. Kibum bertindak, dengan memegang ujung senjata itu agar tak mengenai Kyuhyun kembali. "Maaf, tapi nae yeojachingu sangat kelelahan.. tolong anda singkirkan senjata anda Tuan.." ucapnya sopan.

"Sudahlah.. tak ada yang aneh disini. Tugas kita bukan ini saja, masih ada pekerjaan lain menunggu kita" ajak serdadu lain. Walau dengan berat hati dan tatapan memburu, dia mengalah dan mengikuti serdadu lainnya turun dari bus dan bus melaju kembali.

"Terima kasih" lirih Kyuhyun masih dalam posisinya berpura-pura tidur.

.

.

Kyuhyun terpaku diam, mengamati sebuah rumah besar dihadapannya. Sebuah rumah minimalis yang masih kental sisi tradisionalnya. Ia mengeratkan tas ransel yang selalu ia bawa dan mendesah berat. Bertemu ibunya sewaktu muda, betul-betul membutuhkan keberanian yang luar biasa dahsyatnya. Terlebih lagi ia juga harus bertemu kakek dan nenek yang tak pernah ia jumpai selama hidupnya.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau berdiri saja disana? Ayo masuk.." ajak Kibum. Kyuhyun gelagapan, dan mengikuti jejak Kibum dengan tertunduk.

Yeoja manis itu terpana takkala seorang yeoja paruh baya menyambut kedatangan mereka. Senyum hangatnya mirip seperti ibunya, kulit putih bersihnya, tutur katanya yang ramahpun sangat mirip seperti ibunya. Apa dia adalah neneknya? Semua pertanyaan yang membludak didalam hatinya terjawab sudah saat Kibum berkata "Yeoja ini adalah ibu dari Kim Heechul" Benar! Bila beliau adalah ibu dari ibunya, dengan kata lain yeoja paruh baya ini adalah nenek yang tak pernah ia jumpai.

"Annyeonghaseo halmeoni" salam Kyuhyun. tersentak sesaat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun lalu ia tertawa hangat. "Aigoo.. kau sungguh manis nak. Apa dia kekasihmu Kim Kibum?" Kibum tertawa ambigu dan menjawab, "dia hanya temanku Imo"

"Omo! Kenapa kita hanya berdiri saja diluar? Ayo, silahkan masuk"

Kyuhyun menurut, mengikuti jejak Kibum. Maniknya bergerak liar memandang isi rumah neneknya. Ia takjub dengan apa yang didapatinya. Lukisan kuno, Keramik era 70an, bahkan anyaman unik pun tak luput dari jangkauannya.

"Wah, jadi ini lukisan era 70an?" celetuk Kyuhyun masih mengamati lukisan seorang kaisar yang duduk dikursi kekuasaannya dengan beberapa pengawal disekitarnya. Ny. Kim mendekati Kyuhyun, membelai surai ikal Kyuhyun dan berkata," Kau juga meyukai seni, nak? Lukisan ini adalah lukisan kuno yang dibuat oleh sarjana muda dizaman Dinasti Joseon. Setiap goresan tinta yang ia lukis, sungguh ahjumma melihat keindahan didalamnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum manja, dan sesekali tertawa dan lagi-lagi Ny. Kim membelai surai ikal Kyuhyun.

"Oh? Ternyata kau oppa yang berkunjung?" seru seorang yeoja yang datang menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapnya lekat. Seorang yeoja berkulit putih, hidung mancung dengan senyum lembut yang tentu ia kenal, mampu membuat Kyuhyun terpana. Lama ia berfikir mengenai yeoja tersebut... dan..

"Hei Chullie, bagaimana kabarmu?" Chullie? Heechul kah?

"Baiklah.. eomma akan membuat minuman dan makanan untuk kalian, jadi.. kalian bersantai-santai dulu sementara" potong lalu melesat ke dapur.

Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Heechul seraya bergurau. Mereka duduk manis dan diikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Oh ya, kenalkan dia.. Kim Kyuhyun" dahulu Kibum. Heechul tersenyum ramah, menjulurkan tangannya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, begitupun Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Um, begini.. maksud kedatangan kami disini, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" sela Kyuhyun. Heechul mengernyit heran memperhatikan Kyuhyun seksama.

"Aku sebenarnya mencari seorang pemuda. Namanya Shim Hankyung"

"Shim Hankyung?" bingung Heechul

"Ne, aku fikir dia teman sekelasmu.." Kyuhyun merogoh isi tasnya, mengambil foto Heechul dan memperlihatkannya "Ini..Kau anak kelas 3A kan?" buru Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengambil selembar foto yang Kyuhyun sodorkan padanya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Itu aku?" monolognya.

"Kau mengenal pemuda yang ada disampingmu kan?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sosok Hankyung. Lama Heechul memandang foto dirinya bersama pemuda yang masih membuatnya bingung. Heechul sedikit terkekeh dan menjawab, "Aku tidak kenal dia..maaf"

"Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan foto ini diambil.." tambahnya kembali, lalu mengembalikan foto dirinya itu kembali pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan prilaku Heechul. Dilihatnya Heechul lebih dalam, tetapi jawabannya tadi benar-benar adanya.

"Ta..tapi.. tapi lihat, kalian berfoto bersama..Kalian bahkan memiliki pin kelas yang sama" desak Kyuhyun tak sabaran dan masih menyodorkan foto usang itu. Heechul kembali melihatnya walau tak memegangnya. Heechul telah fokus tapi sesekali ia menggeleng lemah. Heechul tampak aneh. Maniknya sedikit tertutup cukup lama dan itu membuat Kibum beranjak mendekatinya.

"Chullie.. Gwenchanayo?" ujarnya dengan memegang bahunya. Hechull mengangguk lemah "Sudah, jangan dipaksakan..." tambahnya lagi.

"Kim Heechul, aku mohon padamu..tolong kau jujur padaku.. eomma.." desak Kyuhyun. Kibum mendesis pada Kyuhyun, menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun agar meninggalkan kediaman Heechul. Kyuhyun menolak, ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Heechullah yang menjadi kunci dari pertanyaannya, dan ia ingin cepat kembali ke masanya dan hidup bersama ibunya itu.

"Tunggu Kim Kibum, urusan ku masih belum selesai padanya.."gerutu Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya diam, masih menarik lengan Kyuhyun keras yang masih berteriak meminta penjelasan. Heechul pun demikian, ia hanya diam menunduk mengantar kepergian KiHyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerang marah dan menarik lengannya paksa dari cengkraman Kibum. Ia menatap garang Kibum yang tak kalah garangnya pula. "Wa..wae?" tanya Kyuhyun menantang dengan rasa gugup melihat mimik kemarahan Kibum lebih dari para militer yang sering dijumpanya.

"Kau tak lihat dia mengerang kesakitan? Apa kau tak bisa bersabar?" tutur Kibum penuh penegasan. Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa. Kibum benar, ia terlalu buru-buru menanyai kebenaran itu.

"Mungkin kau yang keliru. Orang yang bahkan meminta bantuanmu saja tidak mengetahuinya, jadi.. menyerah saja Kyu" ucap Kibum penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menjawab sinis. "Tidak! Eomma tak pernah keliru sedikitpun. Eomma bahkan melakukan penelitian yang panjang untuk bertemu dengannya. Jadi.. namja itu pasti ada disuatu tempat! Aku tak akan menyerah Kim Kibum!"

Ia mengenggam tali ranselnya dan melesat meninggalkan namja putih itu. Kibum gemas akan perlakuan Kyuhyun dan menyusulnya. "Kau mau kemana?" hadangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyuhyun dingin dan menghalau Kibum dalam pandangannya. Kibum kembali menahan kepergian Kyuhyun, menarik lengannya pelan. "Kau ikut aku kesuatu tempat" ajaknya lembut.

Kyuhyun diam dan menurut ajakan Kibum. Dilihatnya sekeliling jalan yang memang tampak sepi. Tak seperti biasa ia yang selalu ketakutan, Kyuhyun malah menikmati suasana disini. Angin sejuk yang menggelitiknya, bunga-bunga sakura yang jatuh sesekali mengenainya, bahkan aroma segar dari dedaunan hijau..Kyuhyun menikmatinya. Mereka terhenti didepan sebuah gerbang sekolah, namun Kyuhyun masih belum sadar akan tempat tujuan mereka. Yeoja manis itu terlalu asyik dengan apa yang diterimanya. "Kau bisa mencari keberadaan namja itu disini.." kata Kibum membuyar keasyikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak, menyadari apa yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Sekolah Kirin? Ini benar sekolah Kirin?" tanyanya lagi. Kibum mengangguk pelan, masih menatap gedung besar dengan lapangan yang luas sebagai peghiasnya.

"Bila kau tak bisa mendapat info dari Chullie, setidaknya disini kau bisa mendapat jejak keberadaannya" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan tanpa segan memasuki gerbang sekolah itu. Sekolah memang terlihat sepi, mengingat para siswa yang masih asyik menikmati masa libur musim panas. "Tetapi.. kenapa eomma tak mengingatnya?" monolog Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendesah, "Mungkin dia melupakannya, sewaktu SMA dulu.. Chullie mengalami kecelakaan, dan mungkin efek dari kecelakaan itu yang membuatnya melupakan namja itu."Cerita Kibum

.

.

KiHyun mengendap-endap memasuki perpustakaan Sekolah Kirin. Rasa takjub menyelimuti sanubari Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya betapa luasnya perpustakaan tersebut. Mereka bergerak memecah ke beberapa sisi rak buku mencari sesuatu.

"Kim Kibum, aku menemukannya.." seru Kyuhyun, sedikit berlari ke arah Kibum. Ia menarik lengan Kibum menuju meja baca perpustakaan. Sebuah buku tahunan sekolah Kirin.

Diamatinya satu persatu buku tahunan tersebut, mencari jejak Shim Hankyung. Beberapa kali ia membalik buku tahunan tersebut dan mencarinya dengan sabar. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, tak ada tanda keberadaan Hankyung selain Heechul.

"Ouh? Jung Yunho?"

"Kenapa Kyu?"

"Oh tidak, hanya kenalanku saja dimasa depan.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan saja dari Kibum. Mereka diam saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Bosan dalam keadaan ini, Kibum berdehem pelan dengan salah tingkahnya. Kyuhyun pun demikian, ia hanya bisa menunduk..menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi chubbynya.

"Sudah semakin sore, ayo kita pulang. Kirin pada malam hari sangat menakutkan" usil Kibum. Kyuhyun tersentak, "Ayo.."ajaknya. Dengan senyum jahilnya, Kibum menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Kyuhyun lalu mengajaknya pergi bersama senyum yang terukir dibibir pulmnya.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, udara panas yang menghantam umat manusia disiang hari tergantikan dengan hawa dingin dimalam. Dua sejoli itu saling diam, duduk manis..menunggu matangnya ramyum sebagai menu makan malam mereka. Kyuhyun masih berbinar menatap ramyun yang hampir matang dengan sesekali menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Kibum, hanya meringkuk didalam meja pemanas, memanaskan dirinya yang tengah kedinginan.

Setelah dirasa ramyun tersebut siap dimakan, Kyuhyun menganggkat panci emas yang ia bawa menuju meja pemanas, tempat dimana Kibum menunggu. Kepulan asap panas dan aroma gurih yang bercampur membuat mereka semakin lapar melihatnya. Kibum memberikan mangkuk kecil dan juga sumpit kepada Kyuhyun, namun yeoja manis itu menolaknya dan hanya menerima sumpitnya saja.

"Apa kau tau betapa enaknya memakan ramyun dengan tutup pancinya? Dan lebih nikmat memakan ramyun dengan panci sebagai mangkuknya" girang Kyuhyun. Kibum menggeleng, ia hanya tau hal mendasar saja.. yakni memakan mie yang ditemani sebuah mangkuk dan juga sumpit.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tutup panci ramyunnya, mengambil mie dan meletakkannya..lalu memberinya pada Kibum. "Cobalah.."sodor Kyuhyun. Kibum mengambilnya, dan mencobanya. Ia mengernyit heran dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Apanya? Biasa saja"

Gubrak..

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, mengumpat pelan pada Kibum. Mereka kembali diam, asyik memakan makan malam mereka.

"Hey Bummie.." panggil Kyuhyun. Kibum mendongak, ia hanya diam walau maniknya sudah mengarah pada manik coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Seperti apa keluargamu?

"Huh? Keluargaku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kibum kembali memakan ramyunnya dan menjawab, "Seperti keluarga pada umumnya.. aku mempunyai orang tua dan juga adik perempuan"

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aboeji mengelola sebuah restoran kecil didaerah Nowon, dan aku melanjutkan kuliah disini."

"Wah, kau memang anak yang mandiri.." puji Kyuhyun dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Menjadi seorang dokter, itu impianku.."

"Waww.. daebak!" seru Kyuhyun kembali.

"Lalu kau? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Kibum balik. Kyuhyun diam, memakan ramyunnya dengan pelan. Ia seolah enggan untuk bercerita akan keluarganya. Ya, memang sedikit memalukan untuknya akan jati keluarganya yang tak utuh seperti Kibum, tapi.. yasudah.

"Eeee...Begini, ee.. Aku tak begitu ingat seperti apa ayahku~" Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpit dan juga mangkuk ramyunnya keatas meja. Ia berpangku tangan, dan sesekali manggut-manggut bosan.

"Semenjak kecil, aku tinggal hanya dengan ibuku.."Kyuhyun sesekali terkekeh dalam ceritanya dan menunduk dalam. Kibum hanya diam, memandang Kyuhyun sendu.

"Eomma selalu ada disampingku, jadi wajarkan bila aku tak punya ayah? Meskipun kadang-kadang aku juga sedih memikirkan itu" keluhnya. Kini Kibum yang menunduk, benar-benar tak enak hati telah membuatnya sedih. "Yah.. aku terkadang bertanya-tanya.. bagaimana rasanya punya appa? Aku selalu membayangkan itu..dan benar-benar memikirkan hal itu" ceritanya. Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Kibum yang telah tertunduk diam. Ia gelagapan melihat tingkah laku Kibum yang semakin diam.

"Ah.. Mianhe, Aku hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya seraya terkekeh. Kibum tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

_**Brakk..**_

"Heii Kim Kibum.." seru seorang namja berbadan atletis. Mereka berdua cengo dengan kedatangan Wonnie, salah satu sahabat namja putih itu.

"Yak! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dahulu?" gerutu Kibum. Ia mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan menjawab, "Bukankah ini sudah biasa? Kenapa harus mengetuk pintu dahulu? Apa kalian berdua akan melakukan itu?" tanyanya dengan memberi kode yang menjurus pada sesuatu...

KiHyun tercekat, cengo dengan perkataan namja yang dijuluki alim tersebut. "Kami berdua ini keluarga.. bagaimana mungkin kami melakukan.."

"Sudahlah.. aku tau kalau Kyuhyun itu bukan adik sepupumu.. Oh ya, Aku ingin mengatakan, aku hanya bisa besok pagi" ucapnya dan pamit pergi. Kibum gelapan seorang. Ia benar-benar tak suka dituduh yang bukan-bukan, terlebih lagi melakukan hal nista yang dikatakan Siwon. Sesekali kakinya tersantuk pada langit-langit meja pemanas, "Won..won.. Yak! Siwon, kau salah paham. Kami tidak melakukan hal yang buruk" seru Kibum, berlari mengejar Siwon dengan grasak-grusuk. Kyuhyun hanya diam, mengamati Kepergian dua namja itu. Ia bergumam seorang "Siwon? Apa dia Choi Siwon? Apa dia?" monolognya seorang.

.

.

**TBC**

_**Amore tak tau mau ngomong apa..**_

_**Yang penting, tinggalkan jejak aja ne :D ...ehhhe..**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Zhoumi is Good Boy

**The Girl Who Leapt Time  
.**

**Pair : BumKyu, Suju Others, Yunho**

**Warning : Time traveller, Others, kagak suka lansung close aja!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Seperti perkataan Siwon kemarin sore, disinilah mereka sekarang.. Sebuah pabrik kosong disisi pantai Incheon. Siwon dan Kibum berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tak berkomentar.. ia hanya asyik memandang lepas laut dihadapannya. Deru ombak yang menyapu pendengarannya, seketika membuat Kyuhyun terlena karenanya. Ia memejamkan manik coklatnya, menikmati nyanyian dari ombak yang kerap menerjang karang itu. Tak terkecuali juga nyanyian merdu dari beberapa burung yang hilir mudik melaluinya dari atas. Damai! Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasa...

"Kyu.. Ayo! Jangan berdiri saja disana.." panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun tersentak dan tersenyum bodoh. Ia sedikit berlari, menyusul Kibum dan juga Siwon yang masih menunggunya.

Pintu besi dari pabrik usang yang menjadi tujuan mereka sedikit tersingkap. Kyuhyun sedikit ragu mengikuti jejak mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan disini? Itulah yang difikirkan oleh yeoja manis tersebut.

Kibum menggeser pintu pabrik itu agar lebih dapat dilalui dan cahaya matahari bisa menerangi bagian dalam pabrik itu. Kyuhyun terbelalak saat pintu tersebut tersingkap. Dilihatnya banyak orang-orang bermuka masam yang ditemuinya dikedai ramyun tempo hari.

"Ayo masuk Kyu.." ajak Kibum. Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng, masih terpaku ditempatnya. Ia memegang tali ranselnya kuat saat manik-manik mengeringakan itu menatapnya.

"K..ke..kenapa kau megajakku kemari. A..Apa rencanamu Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Kibum berseringai, dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun takut. Ia semakin gemetar dan berucap, "Shi..Shireo.."

"Heii, ayolah! Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu? Kami hanya ingin membantumu.." tambah Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin diam. Dengan cepat, Kibum menarik lengan yeoja manis itu dan dibantu dengan Siwon yang mendorong punggung Kyuhyun agar cepat melangkah.

"Andweee!" histeris Kyuhyun.

.

.

Cengiran bodoh selalu Kyuhyun dendangkan saat manik-manik menyeramkan itu menatapnya intens tanpa ada sikap ramah. "Annyeong.." sapa Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang, tak ada sahutan yang ia terima. Mereka hanya diam, dan memamerkan otot-otot mereka dengan sombong. Dan itu, berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri karena takut.

"Hei Bummie.. sudah lama kau tak kemari" seru namja berbadan kurus dengan manik tajamnya. Kyuhyun tau siapa gerangan yang memanggil mereka, namja yang diperkenalkan Kibum sebagai ketua dari orang-orang ini, Zhou Mi.

"Annyeong Hyung-nim" salam Kibum ramah, begitupun Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk takut, tanpa berani menatap namja-namja itu..terutama Zhou Mi. Melihat tatapannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun meringkuk takut. Entah mengapa, takkala namja jangkung berbadan kurus itu memandangnya.. Kyuhyun terasa sesak seperti dicekiknya.

"Siapa yeoja ini?"

Degh!

'_Mati Aku! Dia bertanya padaku.. Apa aku akan dijual oleh namja aneh ini padanya? Menjadi penghibur malam untuk orang-orang ini? Oh Tuhan.. masa mudaku masih panjang.. Aku tak mau berakhir seperti ini...' _batin Kyuhyun.

"Dialah yang kumaksud. Namanya Kim Kyuhyun.." jawab Kibum ramah.

'_Benar apa kataku.. dia bermaksud ingin menjualku pada orang-orang ini.. Sialan kau Kim Kibum'_Tambahnya lagi.

Zhou Mi mendekat, menyamakan letak berdirinya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Ia membelai surai ikal Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menunduk takut tanpa sudi menatapnya. Zhou Mi tersenyum dan berkata ramah, "Apa kami semenakutkan itu? Tampaknya kau salah menilai kami Agashi.."

Dan kini Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya mendongak. Menatap intens manik coklat itu yang terlihat ramah padanya. Tak ada lagi rasa sesak ingin mati saat memandang manik dingin itu. Damai! Manik itu seolah meneduhkan hatinya, serasa mendapat perlindungan dari seorang kakak.

"Kau benaran takut pada mereka?" tanya Kibum setengah berbisik. Kyuhyun menyikut pinggang Kibum dan mendesis tak suka padanya. "Heii.. kau itu yang memberiku sugesti untuk takut pada mereka.. terlebih lagi tatapan menakutkan itu yang membuat nyaliku semaki ciut" cicit Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi tersenyum hangat melihat kelakuan mereka, dan mengacak surai ikal itu dengan gemas. "Kau mengingatkanku pada adikku.."ucapnya ramah.

Seketika semua hening, termasuk Kibum. Kyuhyun yang tak tau apa-apa hanya bingung menatap mereka yang seketika diam. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anni.. tak ada apa-apa Kyu" jawab Siwon.

"Tak ada apa-apa Kyu. Oh ya, aku Zhou Mi. Namja berbadan besar itu namanya Kangin. Yang duduk disudut itu Yesung, lalu namja yang berambut blonde itu Hyukjae, dan namja bermata sipit dengan pipi chubbynya itu Henry" Zhou Mi memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu. Kyuhyun memberi salam pada mereka dengan memperkenalkan namanya pula. Dan berbeda dengan suasana sebelumnya, mereka tersenyum ramah dan membalas sapaan Kyuhyun.

"Bila kita tak tau mereka, mereka memang tampak menyeramkan dan terlihat otoriter" bisik Kibum, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyikut pinggang namja tampan itu.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan, hingga membuat semua namja diruang tersebut mendekat. Ia merogoh isi tasnya, mengeluarkan selembar foto. Ia menyodorkan foto tersebut pada Zhoumi dan menunjuk Hankyung, "Aku mencari namja ini. Apa kalian pernah melihatnya?" tanyanya.

Zhoumi menelisik gambar tersebut dengan seksama. Ia sesekali menggeleng, dan mengoper foto tersebut pada teman-temannya. Sama seperti Zhoumi, ke empat namja itu juga mengatakan hal yang serupa.

"Kenapa kau mencari namja ini?" tanya Henry. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pahit dan menjawab, "Hanya permintaan ibuku.."

"Apa mungkin dia penyusup dari Korea Utara?" tebak Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Bisa jadi demikian, cinta pertama ibunya adalah seorang penyusup. Kesana-kemari ia mencari namun tak ada sedikit jejakpun yang dapat mengatakan keberadaannya. Hankyung benar-benar sosok hantu menurut yeoja manis itu. Bahkan dibuku tahunan pun dirinya tak tergambar disana, dan kini.. Kyuhyun benar-benar meragukan keberadaan namja misterius itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." lirih Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah gontai, membelah namja-namja yang mengerumuninya. Hilang sudah semangatnya. Kyuhyun merasa usahanya sampai saat ini adalah sia-sia belaka.

"Kyu? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon. "Aku hanya ingin berjalan disekitar sini saja" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Kibum hanya diam, menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nanar. Ia dapat merasa apa yang tengah yeoja cantik itu rasakan.

"Kenapa ia jadi tak begitu semangat? Ada apa dengan namja yang dicarinya?" tanya Yesung.

"Dia telah mencari namja itu disegala tempat, tapi tak ada satu jejak yang bisa ia dapat. Terlebih lagi kau Hyukjae, yang mengatakan namja itu adalah seorang penyusup. Pupus sudah proses pencariannya.." jelas Kibum.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir pantai dengan pasir putih sebagai alasnya, langit yang dramatis sebagai atapnya, dan juga laut yang lepas sebagai pigura dihadapannya_cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa sendu, ia menekukkan kakinya lalu meletakkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya berat, bosan dengan menggambar pola-pola abstrak pada pasir putih didekatnya. Kyuhyun merasa bosan, ia kembali berdiri dan kembali berjalan disisi pantai.

"Heii agashi.. kau jangan bergerak selangkah pun" seru seorang namja. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan ia sedikit terperanjat dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jung Yunho, ahjussi kenalannya dimasa depan. Ia berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih pelongo memandangnya.

"Tunggu! Kau jangan bergerak selangkahpun. Kau tenang!" tutur Yunho dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun perlahan, dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun takut, tapi tak berhasil membuatnya lari dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Ada apa? W..waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap.

"Kau sudah menginjak ranjau yang mereka pasang. Jadi, tenanglah.. aku akan menolongmu" ujar Yunho. Ia sedikit berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya sedikit terangkat. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yeoja manis itu paham apa yang dikatakan dengan ranjau, terlebih lagi ranjau adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti apa yang Junho katakan.

"Ulurkan kedua tanganmu.." pinta Yunho. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko yang membahayakan dirinya. "Ppaliya.. ulurkan! Segera!" bentaknya. Kyuhyun menangis, dan dengan ragu ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Yunho.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan menarikmu. Jadi tolong lemaskan badanmu dan percayalah padaku!" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hana.." Yunho mulai menghitung.

"Dul..." Kyuhyun memejamkan maniknya dengan takut.

"Set.."

Yunho menarik Kyuhyun kuat. Memeluk Kyuhyun lalu melompat sejauh mungkin.

Duarrrrr...

Ranjau yang Kyuhyun injak meledak seketika dalam hitungan detik. Kepulan asap mengerumuni jatuh berguling menuju air laut. Kyuhyun cepat melepaskan pelukan Junho dan memandang namja bermata musang itu dengan lirih. Kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan cairan merah serta kakinya yang tak luput dari akibat penyelamatannya tadi, berhasil membuat Kyuhyun panik lalu menangis seketika.

"Ahjussi.. gwenchanayo?" panik Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Junho yang meringis kesakitan memegang kakinya yang luka. Yeoja manis itu beranjak kesisi Yunho guna menenangkannya yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa?" seru Zhoumi dan lainnya yang tiba menghampiri mereka.

"A..a..aku tak sengaja menginjak ranjau. Da..da..dan dia begini karena menyelamatkanku.. A..aku~" jelas Kyuhyun terbata.

"Cepat kau pergi! Sebelum mereka datang kemari!" ucap Zhoumi tegas. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, masih takut dan juga khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho. Zhoumi membelalak tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Cepat kau pergi" ucapnya dingin. Kyuhyun terpekur, masih dengan pendiriannya untuk diam.

Dengan cepat, Kibum mencengkram lengan yeoja manis itu dan menyeretnya tuk menjauhi tempat itu. Kyuhyun menangis, dalam langkahnya yang terseok-seok mengikuti jejak Kibum. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat mereka semua yang masih mengerumuni Yunho.

"Kim Kibum..lepaskan aku.. aku harus menolongnya.. ia terluka karena telah menyelamatkanku..lepaskan aku.." racau Kyuhyun.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini.. dia tak akan apa-apa.."jawab Kibum dingin. Ia makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan pucat itu dan menambah kecepatannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, dan terus mengikuti Kibum yang menariknya pergi.

Kibum membawa Kyuhyun pada pusat kota dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Lengan Kyuhyun terkulai dengan memar merah pada pergelangannya akibat ulah Kibum. Tak ada lagi bentakan atau cacian Kyuhyun kini. Ia hanya bisa diam tertunduk bahligai sebuah patung.

Grepp..

Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun sekenanya tanpa ada perlawanan atau menyambut balik pelukan Kibum. Isakan kecil kini melantun dari bibir merah yeoja tersebut. Dengan lembut, Kibum membelai surai ikal Kyuhyun.. menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan caranya itu.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah Kyu, Yunho akan baik-baik saja..dia adalah namja yang kuat. Dan juga, Zhoumi hyung membentakmu tadi bukan karena ia menyalahkanmu..justru ia ingin meyelamatkanmu. Ranjau yang kau injak tadi sengaja dipasang pihak militer tuk penyusup yang berlabuh dipantai atas. Akan celaka untukmu bila mereka datang dan menangkapmu yang jelas kau tak tau apa-apa.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Seperti anak kecil, Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dan menunduk. Kibum sedikit tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan surai ikal Kyuhyun kembali.

"Eum, tampaknya perjalanan kita hari ini apa bisa kita ganti esok hari? Aku masih ada jadwal kuliah 1 jam lagi.." jelas Kibum.

"Ne, Gwenchana. Tapi_ apa boleh aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Kibum tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu menatap yeoja itu secara keseluruhan dan menjawab,"Baiklah.. tapi kau harus membenahi dirimu dulu. Lihat wajahmu, sudah menghitam karena asap hitam tadi" dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mendengarnya dan menelisik dirinya lebih jauh.

.

.

Disinilah mereka. Universitas Inha yang sangat dikagumi oleh kalangan elit dimasa depan. Universitas swasta, yang banyak menampung kaum-kaum artis tesohor didalamnya, fasilitas dan kenyamanan yang sungguh luar biasa dahsyatnya dirasa.

Namun sayang bila dunia harus menengok ke belakang akan kehidupan Inha dulu. Tak ada keagungan yang dapat dipuji disini. Hanya ada dua gedung pendidikan yang mereka namai 'gedung barat dan timur'. Kumuh, tak terawat, bahkan dinding-dinding yang sepatutnya perlu dicat ulang jauh dari kata itu.

Kyuhyun hanya cengo melihat Inha dari luar. Inikah potret Inha dahulu?

"Apa ini yang namanya Universitas Inha?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangguk.

"Sungguh jauh megahnya dari masa depan"

"Wae?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Di tahun 2014, Universitas Inha dikategorikan sebagai universitas elite di Seoul. Bahkan calon mahasiswa yang kerap menjadi bagian darinya adalah artis dan aktor ternama bahkan kalangan elite juga menjadi penghuni universitas Ini. Berbeda dengan masa sekarang.. Luas Universitas Inha sekitar 45 hektar, berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari Inha kini..Inha dimasa depan benar-benar istimewa" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Aku kira Inha tak akan bertahan dimasa itu.. Kau tau sendiri masa kini masih rawan untuk berperang.. Ku kira universitasku ini akan habis setelah aku lulus dari sini, ternyata..umurnya masih panjang juga."

"Kurasa tidak. Soalnya Inha adalah aset negara yang mana presiden pertama Korea yang membangun sebuah universitas di Incheon.. agar para pemuda dan pemudi disini masih bisa mengecam pendidikan dikampung halamannya sendiri. Jadi, ya.. universitas ini tentunya akan dipertahankan oleh pemerintah berikutnya"

Kibum manggut-manggut, lalu mengajaknya masuk. Kyuhyun menurut, dengan mengikuti Kibum dari belakang. Manik coklatnya masih bergerak liar memandang Inha dari dekat. Baik dari setiap lokal kelas yang dilaluinya, bahkan perpustakaan tempat dimana ia mendarat pertama kali.

"Oh ya Kibum, bukankah tempat ini pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berbisik, dan Kibum mengangguk pasti. Kyuhyun hanya bisa ber-oh ria menanggapinya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

Ia merapat pada sisi pembatas, menatap sisi belakang universitas tersebut. Kyuhyun tampak takjub dengan 3 sisi area yang menarik lapangan basket yang dikelilingi bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Disampingnya ada sebuah taman yang berjajar bangku-bangku panjang yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon maple disana. Lalu disamping taman itu juga terdapat lapangan voli yang mana ring dari olahraga tersebut masih terpajang disana, dan juga dikelilingi sakura-sakuran yang bermekaran. Kyuhyun takjub melihatnya. Benar-benar indah dipandang.

"Bila kau ingin kesana silahkan.. aku akan keruanganku dilantai 4 digedung sana" tunjuk Kibum menunjuk lokal kelasnya yang tepat berada diatas lapangan basket. Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..ia melesat menuju area-area tersebut. Kibum tersenyum melihat perubahan Kyuhyun yang kembali ceria seperti awal. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun hingga hilang dari penghlihatannya, bahkan hingga yeoja manis itu tiba diarea tersebut..barulah ia melesat menuju kelasnya.

Kibum terduduk dikursinya. Ia hanya diam, menatap lepas jendela yang menghubungkannya pada keberadaan Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya yeoja manis itu yang terlihat kagum disana.

"Hei Bummie" panggil Siwon yang barusan datang dan menghampiri namja itu. Kibum sedikit tersenyum bersahabat menyambut kedatangan Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tak ada masalah yang berat. Ia hanya mengalami sedikit cedera ringan ditubuhnya, tak usah khawatir.. Bahkan ia sudah bisa berkeliaran disini" jelas Siwon. Kibum hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dan kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun diluar sana.

"Oh ya apa kau sudah melihat surat kabar? Daerah Jeonju sudah mendapat serangan dari mereka.."

"Apa? Surat kabar?" Siwon mengangguk lalu menjelaskan secara detailnya pada Kibum. Kibum tak menggubris. Ia hanya bangkit dari duduknya lalu menepuk pundak Siwon pelan dan melesat melewati namja berbadan atletis tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mulutnya tak segan-segan menganga menikmati perpaduan warna-warni yang indah dari kedua jenis pohon yang berbeda ini. Ia merogoh saku kecil disamping tasnya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

Selfie! Itulah yang dilakukannya. Kyuhyun tak segan-segan mengabadikan dirinya berfoto dilingkup yang sangat rawan disana. Berpose bak model professional pun kerap ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur seseorang. Kyuhyun mencak ditempatnya dan menatap orang yang tengah menegurnya. Heechul. Ya, yeoja itulah yang berkata barusan. Ibunya itu tampak cantik dipandang dengan rambut yang tergerai lurus, dan jepitan bunga-bunga yang terlampir disurainya. Heechul tak sendiri, Sungmin dan Yunho juga turut ikut menemaninya.

Kyuhyun lama tercekat, bingung untuk mencari alasan yang tepat teruntuk mereka. Namun ia lansung tersentak saat menyadari keberadaan Yunho disana.

"Ouh..ahjussi.. kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho tak menjawab, ia justru lebih terlihat bingung akan penuturan Kyuhyun. "Ouh mianhe, habisnya kau terlihat seperti ahjussi yang ku kenal. Apa kau baik-baik saja Yunho-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. aku baik saja.. tak ada yang salah denganku. Kau juga baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yunho balik. Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut sebagai balasannya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Heechul ramah. Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan menjawab. Ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal masih dengan ketawa bodohnya itu.

"Coba aku lihat apa yang kau pegang" tutur Sungmin dan lansung merampas smartphone milik Kyuhyun dari genggamannya. Kyuhyun tak terima, dan berusaha mengambil kembali handphone miliknya. Tentu saja tak semudah itu Sungmin berikan. Ia terus mengelak dari jangkauan tangan Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya_Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Benda apa ini? Kenapa wajahmu bisa ada didalam ini? Apa ini sama halnya kamera seperti milik Siwon? Tetapi kenapa kau bisa melihat lansung hasilnya tanpa harus melakukan proses pencucian dahulu?" selidik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tergagap tak mampu menjawab. Sorot mata mereka bertiga sungguh mengintimidasinya. Ia akan dikata gila bila kenyataan yang diungkapnya. Oke bila sebutan 'yeoja gila' harus disandangnya bila kemungkinan itu benar, tetapi bila ia dianggap sebagai 'teroris Korea Utara' apa yang harus ia perbuat tuk menyelamatkan hidupnya?

"Chullie.. apa Kyuhyun adalah kerabatmu juga? Dia mengaku adalah saudara Kibum dari pihak ibunya..bahkan marganya pun sama sepertimu Kim. Jadi, apa kau tahu dia?" tunjuk Sungmin dingin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan juga Heechul sama-sama diam dan menatap satu sama lain. Tak dapat dipungkiri bila Kyuhyun gugup setengah mati berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Apa kau jangan-jangan seorang mata-mata dari utara Kyuhyun ssi? Aku sudah curiga padamu! Cara berpakaianmu sebelumnya juga tak mencerminkan kau dari Seoul. Cara bicaramu juga tak mencerminkan kau dari sini..Jadi siapa kau?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik.

Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri Kyuhyun hingga yeoja berwajah pucat itu semakin pucat dilihat. Ditatapnya mereka bertiga yang jelas menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Tak terkecuali Heechul yang juga penasaran pada Kyuhyun. Namun selintas, ia tersenyum tipis_mendekati Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya lembut.

"Aku baru ingat, dia memang kerabatku. Aku pernah berjumpa satu kali di Seoul bersama eomma beberapa tahun yang lalu..Bukankah begitu Kyu?" tanya Heechul dengan senyum manisnya yang mengarah pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk ragu dan menjawab "N..ne" Sungmin menatapnya tak suka, mengembalikan smartphonenya dan pergi dengan raut kesal.

"Ke..kenapa kau melindungiku?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Heechul tersenyum ramah dan menjawab, "Aku merasa bahwa kita berdua sangatlah dekat. Dan juga, aku merasa..kau bukanlah orang jahat"

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar mendengar penuturan Heechul. Inilah sifat ibunya. Selalu berfikiran baik pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, hingga ia sering sekali ditipu dimasa depannya.

"Heechul ssi.. aku harap, dimasa mendatang.. kau jangan terlalu berbaik hati pada orang yang baru kau kenal. Itu bisa menjadi bumerang untukmu seorang nantinya..." Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk paham.

Kibum datang dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Raut kelelahan tersirat diraut tampannya itu. "Kyu.. Aku punya cara agar namja misterius itu bisa kau temukan hosh_hosh" ucapnya cepat masih dengan rasa capeknya.

"Kau masih mencari namja difoto itu?" tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ini adalah keinginan nae eomma. Itulah mengapa aku ke Incheon demi mencarinya" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe Kyu, aku tak bisa memberimu petunjuk. Walau disana juga tergambar potret diriku, aku juga tak bisa mengingat sekuat tenaga ku kapan foto itu diambil. Mianhe.." sesal Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lirih menanggapinya.

"Ikut aku Kyu.." ajak Kibum dan menarik lengan yeoja itu pelan.

.

.

Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun ke halte bis yang membuat yeoja itu kebingungan dengan rencana namja tampan tersebut. "Kemana kita akan pergi" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Seoul"

"Apa dia sekarang ada di Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia terlihat senang menanti jawaban dari Kibum. Kibum masih diam, mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal, "Anni.. kita akan pergi ke perusahaan surat kabar di Seoul"

"Eh?"

"Kita akan memasang iklan untuk pencarian orang hilang di surat kabar. Dan kemungkinan besar, akan menjadi peninggalan untuk masa depan."

"Eh?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti. Kibum hanya mendesah berat dan kembali menjelaskan, "Coba kau fikir, bagaimana jika pemuda itu juga seseorang dari masa depan, dan dia memang benar-benar tidak berasal dari masa ini?. Tapi ada kemungkinan juga bila ia tengah berada disuatu tempat terpencil yang tidak kita ketahui keberadaannya, dan dengan adanya info tersebut.. kita akan mudah mendapatkannya. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan ber-oh ria menanggapinya. "Kita pancing dia kemari, dan kita lihat apa yang terjadi nantinya. Tetapi, apa kau punya uang? Untuk memasang iklan disurat kabar butuh uang yang besar.." tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mengedepankan tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan toples kecil yang berisikan koin kuno yang dikumpul Heechul. Koin tersebut masih terisi penuh bahkan tak rusak terlalu banyak.

"Apa ini cukup?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. Kibum berdecak kagum dan bertanya," Kau mempunyai banyak uang.. berapa jumlahnya?"

"Ada 100.000 karena aku menggunakannya sekitar 500 won jadi sekarang jumlahnya 99.500 won" jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Woww.. kau seorang milyader Kim Kyuhyun. Apa kau memang orang kaya dimasa depan?" takjub Kibum. Kyuhyun tak habis fikir akan arah perkataan Kibum. Apanya yang kaya dengan logam-logam kuno ini? Dimasa depan logam-logam seperti ini tak berartinya, justru kebanyakan orang mempergunakannya untuk melempar koin dan koin-koin tak ternilai ini sering terkubur di sungai cheonggyeocheon oleh pemuda-pemudi yang tengah jatuh cinta.

"Itu bisnya sudah datang, Kajja~" ajak Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Kibum dengan patuh.

.

.

Perusahaan Surat Kabar Seoul...

"Apa tak bisa kami memasang iklan dengan harga 40.000 won saja?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah memelas. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang juga ikut memasang wajah memelas sama sepertinya. Ya, mereka telah menemui bagian periklanan diperusahaan tersebut, dan sialnya.. mereka lnsung dipatok harga sedemikian tingginya oleh perusahaan tersebut.

"Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, biaya cetak untuk memasang iklan besar biayanya 60.000 won" jelasnya kembali. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menatap mereka berdua bingung. Kenapa harus tawar menawar? Toh ia juga yang akan membayarnya.. dan jumlah itu juga tak lansung membuatnya jatuh miskin seketika.

"Kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu.. aku punya uang kalau jumlahnya segitu" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah.. dan ikuti permainanku" balas Kibum berbisik pula.

"Kami mohon... bantulah kami! Kami jauh-jauh dari Incheon demi ini. Kami berdua sangat membutuhkan bantuan anda Tuan. Jika tidak, akan ada bahaya besar dimasa depan" ucap Kibum sedikit lantang dan menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun cengo mendengarnya, dan ia lansung tertunduk dalam akibat tekanan tangan Kibum yang menyuruhnya untuk menunduk pula.

"Ne.. bantulah kami" tambah Kyuhyun

Namja paruh baya tersebut hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan berkata, "Baiklah! Aku akan mencetak dengan harga 40.000 dan ini merupakan penawaran khusus untuk hari ini saja"

KiHyun tersenyum bahagia dan bersorak girang. Setidaknya, dimanapun Hankyung berada_ dengan adanya info orang hilang ini, namja misterius itu akan segera ditemukan.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Semakin menarik nih kayaknya. Ide cerita dari ff ini amore dapat setelah amoree nonton 'Doraemon'.. emang konyol, tetapi begitulah.**_

_**Amoree seneng ngeliat revieww kalian semua yang welcome ama nih efef.. **_

_**Ditunggu ya jejak dari kalian v^^**_


	6. Chapter 6 : I'm Falling In Love

Bersantai-santai seorang diri di apartemen Kibum, sungguh membuat Kyuhyun bosan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan didalam ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti kubus itu. Dan jadinya, inilah yang ia lakukan_berjalan-jalan menyelusuri jalanan Incheon dibawah teriknya matahari. Kyuhyun tak lagi takut seperti halnya pertama kali ia datang. Yeoja manis itu sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan disini.. bertemu dengan para militer yang tak pernah jenuh memasang wajah masamnya, hingga kehidupan dikota ini...Kyuhyun sudah mulai beradaptasi.

"Hei Kyu..." panggil seseorang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat didapatinya Siwon dan juga Heechul berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya cengengesan tak jelas dan menanggapinya dengan menjawab, "Hanya ini berkeliling saja. Dan kalian berdua?"

"Sama sepertimu.. kami~" balas Heechul namun seketika dipotong lansung oleh Kyuhyun dengan senyum lima jarinya, "Kalian berdua sangatlah cocok"

"Eh?" bingung Heechul namun Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum malu menanggapinya.

"Kami berdua belum sampai ke tahap itu Kyu.." jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa sedih, dengan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Kalian itu adalah pasangan yang cocok. Ayo, jadian saja" paksa Kyuhyun. SiChul hanya tertawa ambigu membalas perkataan Kyuhyun yang terlalu transparan tersebut.

"Kau mau ikut dengan kami Kyu?" tawar Heechul.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan maniknya yang berbinar. Heechul tertawa ramah dan mengangguk pasti, dan anggukan itu lansung mendapat respon positif dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku boleh menggandeng lengan kalian berdua? Aku seolah merasa telah lama mengenal kalian, dan tentunya juga menganggap kalian berdua sebagai keluargaku disini" tutur Kyuhyun polos. Penuturannya memang tak sengaja dibuat-buatnya, hanya curahan dari hatinya yang ingin merasa bagaimana mempunyai keluarga yang utuh.

SiChul mengangguk dengan senyum ramah mereka, "Karna kau lebih muda dariku, aku juga telah menganggapku sebagai adikku sendiri" ujar Heechul. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengangguk senang, dianggap sebagai adik sudah cukup untuknya... walau dalam hatinya ia ingin dianggap sebagai anaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun sadar, yeoja cantik ini takkan berfikir jauh seperti itu.

.

.

**The Girl Who Leapt Time  
.**

**Pair : BumKyu, Suju Others, Yunho**

**Warning : Time traveller, Others, kagak suka lansung close aja!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi, toko buku kecil ditengah kota Incheon. Manik Kyuhyun berbinar-binar melihat tumpukan-tunpukan buku dikedai kecil itu. Bukan karena ia menyukai membaca, tetapi ia sungguh takjub dengan koleksi buku ditoko tersebut. Heechul tersenyum lebar melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti bocah.

"Waw... ini karya fiksi pertama Go Jye sun, si sastrawan ternama itu" celoteh Kyuhyun. Heechul tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan menjawab, "Ambillah, aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan manik semakin berbinar. Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk santai.

"Kyu.." panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Siwon tengah memperlihatkan surat kabar padanya. Kyuhyun tercekat dengan menganga lebar, lalu menutupnya kembali dengan telapak tangannya.

'_**Shim Hankyung, datanglah ke perpustakaan Sekolah Menengah Kirin tanggal 19 Juni hari Minggu'**_

"Ini kau yang memasang?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil surat kabar yang tengah digenggam Siwon, mengamatinya lebih jauh. "Kibum bilang, mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa menemukannya." Jawabnya dengan senyum bahagia yang tak dapat disembunyikannya lagi. Siwon mengangguk-angguk paham, begitupun dengan Heechul.

"Lalu? Setelah kau bertemu dengannya, apa yang ingin kau perbuat?" kali ini Heechul yang bertanya. Kyuhyun menatap intens manik Heechul dan menjawab, "Hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari nae eomma, dan aku segera pulang.. menemani eomma yang tengah terbaring sakit"

PRANG...PRANGGG...

Mereka bertiga tersentak dengan apa yang mereka dengar dan beranjak keluar dari outlet buku tersebut. Dan apa yang mereka dapati, satuan militer yang tengah mengerumuni sebuah kedai kelontongan tepat didepan tempat mereka. Dilihatnya, sepasang suami istri yang sudah tua berlutut lemah memohon ampun dihadapan mereka semua. Kyuhyun yang melihat, merasa iba melihat perlakuan sekena mereka.

Raut ketakutan sudah menggerogoti muka sepasang orang tua tersebut. Lihat saja, yeoja tua yang sudah meringkuk takut mendekati suaminya, Kyuhyun sungguh merasa iba melihatnya.

"Kalian menyembunyikan mata-mata itu? Cepat katakan!" bentak salah satu serdadu pada mereka. Mereka tak menjawab, dan hanya geleng-geleng kepala menapiknya.

Bukkk..

Satu pukulan dari pangkal senjata mereka, menghujami kepala namja tua itu hingga tersungkur. Bukan hanya Siwon, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun terperangah melihat _accident_ biadab ini.. bahkan orang-orang yang awalnya masih asyik dengan aktivas mereka, sejenak terhenti memandang lirih kearah mereka. Kyuhyun tak habis fikir, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Kenapa semua hanya diam? Walau mereka terlihat iba memandangnya, tetapi kenapa mereka hanya bisa mengumpat serdadu sialan itu dari belakang? Bukan lansung menghujatnya?

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berbisik pada SiChul. Mereka hanya membisu, menggeleng lemah menanggapi Kyuhyun.

"Song Jong Ki, 23 tahun seorang mahasiswa Universitas Inha yang berprofesi sebagai mata-mata dari Pyongyang, Korea Utara. Dimana dia sekarang?" bentak mereka kembali.

"Dia bukan mata-mata! Anakku adalah orang yang baik" teriak yeoja tua yang tak terima bila anaknya dikata demikian.

BUKK..

Lagi-lagi satu pukulan dari senjata mereka menghantam tubuh rapuh itu, hingga yeoja tua itu tersungkur ketanah. Kyuhyun sudah semakin memanas melihat tindak tak manusiawi tersebut. Ia kembali menengok kesekelilingnya, mencari sosok yang mungkin akan maju menghadapi mereka. Namun apa? Mereka hanya diam, menatap lirih kepada dua orang renta itu dan sesekali mengumpat kecil diantara mereka.

"CEPAT KATAKAN!" Bentak mereka dan serangan itu tak terelak lagi. Tangis kecil, bahkan memar-memar bisi diwajah mereka sungguh membuat Kyuhyun gerah memandangnya. Ia berlari pada dua orang tua tersebut, membelah kerumunan militer yang masih mengeliligi mereka. Kyuhyun terduduk, memeluk erat kedua pundak orang tua tersebut.

"HENTIKAN!" Bentaknya marah. Manik coklatnya sudah semakin menyalak bahligai serigala yang telah mendapatkan mangsanya. Walau mereka tak kalah seramnya menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tak gentar seperti dulu yang selalu meringkuk takut dibawah ketiak Kibum.

"APA KALIAN TAK PUNYA HATI NURANIKAH? APA KALIAN MASIH BISA DIKATAKAN SEBAGAI MANUSIA?" Tambahnya kembali. Mereka masih menatap Kyuhyun sangar, dan siap melakukan tindakan berikutnya. " MINGGIR KAU NONA! INI BUKAN URUSANMU!" Tegas mereka mengusir keberadaan Kyuhyun dari sana. Kyuhyun menggeleng pasti, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Anakku bukanlah mata-mata" lirih yeoja tua tersebut, seperti tengah mengadu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa iba mendengarnya. Ada ketulusan yang benar-benar tersirat dari manik sayu itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk, sebagai balasan dan rasa percayanya pada perkataannya.

"Kenapa kalian sekeji ini? Berlaku kasar pada orang tua, menuduh mereka tanpa bukti. Kalian aparat negara adalah pelindung untuk masyarakat.. bukan berlaku sekeji ini." Tutur Kyuhyun melemah. Mereka tak mereda, malah semakin menjadi menggencat senjata.

"Bunuh mereka, sekalian tikus kotor itu yang menghambat tugas kita!" perintah salah satu serdadu yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai ketua mereka. Para perwira itu mengangguk, menuruti semua perintah yang tertuju pada mereka.

Senjata yang mereka semua pegang, mulai melakukan gencatan senjata_pelatuknya pun telah mereka tarik lalu mengarahkan ujung senjata tersebut pada mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun terbelalak, lalu tersenyum sinis menanggapi. "Hanya membunuh keahlian kalian? Apa didalam kemiliteran kalian hanya diajarkan untuk membunuh bukan membela yang lemah... sebagai warga negara yang baik, aku kecewa pada aparat negara ini" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Tunggu!" seru Siwon yang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia berjongkok dihadapan ketua aparat tersebut dan sedikit menunduk. "Tolong maafkan mereka" sambungnya. Namja berseragam tersebut hanya tertawa ambigu dan menjawab, "Semua orang yang menentang aparat, akan dihukum mati! Apa kau tak mengerti itu?"

Siwon hanya bisa geram mendengarnya. Ia mengepal kedua tangannya kuat menahan amarah. Siwon sadar betul apa yang mereka kata, dan benar adanya. Tapi setidaknya, hal ini perlu pengecualiaan didalamnya.. Apakah mereka tak mengerti jua?

Salah satu diantara prajurit itu perlahan mendekati ketua mereka dan berbisik padanya. Namja itu berseringai menatap Kyuhyun "Benarkah? Yeoja itu bukan warga sipil disini?" monolognya. Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar perkataannya. Berat rasanya teruntuknya seorang menelan ludah. Ditatapnya intens manik ketua yang tak kalah intensnya menatap dirinya. Ia berjalan mendekati letak duduk Kyuhyun yang tengah takut padanya. Siwon tak bisa diam, ia memegang pergelangan kaki kiri namja tersebut. Tak terima langkahnya dicegat, satu tusukan manis mendarat pada lengan mulus milik Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa menahan sakitnya tanpa mau melepas genggamannya. Namja arrogan itu tersenyum licik, menginjak luka gores yang ia tanam pada lengan Siwon. Siwon semakin mengerang sakit, dan perlahan genggaman tangannya terlepas darinya.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada dua orang tua dikedua sisinya. Ia berusaha bersikap tegar, walau tak dapat disembunyikan lagi raut ketakutannya yang tergambar disana, dimaniknya. Namja arogan itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, mencengkram kedua pipi yeoja itu erat. Ia menggerakkan kepala Kyuhyun ke sisi kanan dan sebaliknya, memperhatikan potret wajah Kyuhyun seksama.

"Lalu.. Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" seru yeoja tua yang Kyuhyun peluk tadi. Ia melepaskan pelukan pundak dari Kyuhyun, lalu berhambur memegang erat lengan yang tengah mencengkaram pipi Kyuhyun. Tak terima ketua mereka diperlakukan demikian, beberapa prajurit bawahannya lansung menerjang yeoja tua itu.

Semua tercekat akan perlakuan kasar tersebut, termasuk suami dari yeoja tua itu. Dan kali ini, Heechul yang mendekat, membelah kerumunan prajurit tersebut dan lansung berhambur memeluk yeoja tua itu. Siwon terbelalak melihatnya dan berusaha mendekati Heechul, dan jadilah mereka bertiga yang habis dipukuli.

"Bisa kalian hentikan permainan kekanakkan ini?" seru Zhoumi yang datang bersama Kibum, Yunho, dan juga Henry. Zhoumi berjongkok dihadapan namja arogan iyu, dan lainnya menghampiri SiChul dan juga yeoja tua itu.

"Hei Bung, bisa kau lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya?" tutur Zhoumi yang lebih tepatnya penekanan padanya. Ia tersenyum dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tak punya kegiatan lain hingga membuat permainan kekanakkan ini Chansung?" tanya Zhoumi kembali. Namja arogan yang dipanggil Chansung tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum meremeh pada Zhoumi. Ia mengangkat kecil kedua tangannya petanda bila ia telah melepaskannya, dan kali ini Zhoumi yang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Sebaiknya, kau bawa semua pasukanmu itu pergi Chan.." ucap Zhoumi berusaha bersikap sok ramah padanya. Chansung tertawa arrogan, dan berkacak pinggang menatap Zhoumi. "Kau dan sekutumu itu hanya rakyat jelata sekarang ini. Organisasimu telah dibubarkan oleh komandan bukan? Jadi, kau tak ada kewenangan yang sama seperti kami.. yang bisa kau gunakan memerintah kami seperti kemarin" ucapnya.

Zhoumi hanya bisa membisu dan menatapnya tajam. "Ayo kita pergi! Dan tinggalkan sampah-sampah ini sekarang juga!" perintah Chansung pada pasukannya. Mereka mengiyakan, lalu perlahan mundur meninggalkan keadaan yag telah kacau ini.

"Dan kau! Sangat menarik, Nona!" ucap Chansung berseringai pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Siwon meringis kesakitan saat luka dilengannya tengah diobati, begitu juga Heechul yang mana sudut bibirnya yang mengalami luka. Kyuhyun merasa iba melihat kedua orang tuanya yang telah babak belur. Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya seorang, berbuat sok pahlawan yang malah menjadi petaka untuk orang terdekatnya. Ditatapnya lirih kembali Siwon yang kerap berteriak, saat larutan pembersih luka yang Yesung tuangkan pada lukanya. Heechulpun demikian, yeoja cantik itu hanya meringis sakit saat Sungmin tengah mengobatinya.

"Joesonghamnida.." tutur Kyuhyun lirih. Semua diam, beralih menatapnya tanpa raut yang sulit diartikan.. termasuk Kibum yang tengah mengompres pipi yeoja manis itu yang sedikit lebam.

"Kau itu hanya pembawa masalah disini.." sinis Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertunduk, mengiyakan apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"Tak apa Kyu. Jal jiurimnida _(kami baik-baik saja)_" Jawab Heechul lembut. Kyuhyun tak menggubris. Ia malah terisak dalam tangisnya. "Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat kalian susah dengan keberadaanku. Walau kalian baru mengenalku, kalian semua selalu baik padaku. Tetapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku tak bisa membalas kebaikan kalian malah membuat kalian semua susah karenaku hiks..hiks.."

"Heii cengeng, kenapa kau harus menangis? Kau itu juga keluarga kami" pekik Hyukjae menyemangati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih tak hentinya menangis dengan sesekali sesegukkan "Aku ingin pulang" lirihnya. Ia mengusap bulir air matanya kasar dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Kibum tercekat melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi begitu saja.

"Biar aku saja" interupsi Sungmin yang menghentikan langkah namja putih itu yang hendak mengejarnya.

"Tapi dia~"

"Heii.. aku ini yeoja dan kau itu namja. Jadi aku tau betul bagaimana harus menghadapinya" jawabnya dingin dan tanpa ada bantahan apapun, Sungmin melesat mengejar Kyuhyun.

Disisi Lain...di tahun 2303..

Seorang namja paruhbaya tampak tengah asyik melihat bunga teratai dipinggir danau. Ia merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil sebuah lempengan kaca berukuran kecil yang berlapis aluminium. Disudut bawah kaca tersebut, terdapat lempengan mini lagi namun dengan warna hitam yang lebih pekat. Ia memegang lempengan tersebut lalu menitikfokuskannya pada teratai itu. Namja tersebut lalu menekan lempengan hitam pekat itu, dan sebuah kaca bening berukuran besar muncul darinya.

Klik!

Sebuah kamera hologram! Ia mengamati apa yang telah ia peroleh. Diperbesarkannya gambar dari teratai itu hingga mencapai sel-sel bagian dalam dan juga struktur dari bunga tersebut. Ia terlihat fokus mengamati apa yang didapatnya, hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang tengah berjalan menujunya.

"Han, aku ingin kau memeriksa ini" tegurnya, mengusik sejenak penelitian yang tengah dilakoninya. Namja paruh baya tersebut mendongak dan tersenyum ramah.

Sama halnya kaca hologram yang di bawa namja yang dipanggil Han itu, namja yang datang barusan juga membawa benda yang serupa. Ia menekan lempengan hitam pekat disudut bawahnya dan tergambar sebuah surat kabar yang sudah terlihat usang. Namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Han hanya bingung melihat apa yang tengah temannya tunjukkan. Dan seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan Han, namja paruh baya itu memperbesar gambar tersebut dan memperlihatkan sebuah iklan yang sengaja Kyuhyun dan Kibum pasang ditahun 70an.

"Ini?" bingungnya.

"Coba saja kau selidiki siapa dia.." saran rekan kerjanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun sesegukkan dibelakang pabrik tempat Zhoumi dan lainnya berkumpul. Ia menekukkan kakinya dan serta merta membenamkan kepalanya dalam lututnya. Rambut ikalnya terjuntai jatuh menutupi kakinya. Ia merasa lelah.. sungguh lelah dengan semua ini. Dan hanya satu keinginannya, ia ingin pulang kerumahnya dan juga dunianya yang sangat damai.

Sungmin hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun demikian. Didekatinya Kyuhyun yang masih terisak menangis dan menyepaknya pelan dengan ujung kakinya. Kyuhyun sedikit mendongak dan kembali menunduk.

"Hei Kau! Berhentilah menangis! Aku muak melihatnya" ucapnya dingin. Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Pulang saja kau kerumah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi.. kau hanya menyusahkan orang-orang disini" tambahnya lagi.

"Kau benar! Aku memang sangat menyusahkan untuk kalian, dan jauh dari lubuk hatiku aku ingin pulang..hidup bersama keluarga dan sahabatku hiks.. Berada disini bukanlah keinginanku! Karena keinginan ibuku untuk mencari namja itu, aku malah terjebak disini.. dan meninggalkan ibuku yang sedang koma...hiks hiks" adunya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tertawa sinis menanggapi dan berkata, "Kau ingin menipuku?"

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah kau pulang.. temani ibumu yang koma itu!"

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengarnya. Sungguh tegas sejalan otaknya tanpa seincipun menggunakan hatinya. Yeoja manis itu berdiri, menatap Sungmin intens dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau sangat membenciku? Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatmu baik padaku. Apa ini karena Kim Kibum?"

Sungmin tersenyum sinis dan menjawab, "Kau cukup pintar rupanya.. Jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun padamu.." dan sekarang, Kyuhyun yang malah tertawa sinis. "Apa aku telah mengambil alih Kibummu itu hingga kau marah padaku? Hei, ayolah.. kau terlalu berfikir picik Sungmin-ah. Aku dan Kibum tak mempunyai hubungan apapun selain dia membantuku mencari namja itu. Aku tak pernah mengambil namja yang kau suka dari sisimu"

"Kau itu yang terlalu munafik.. mulutmu memang berkata demikian, tapi siapa yang tau hatimu akan berkata lain?"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh meremeh, "Aku rasa kau mempunyai kepribadian ganda Sungmin-ah.. sosokmu yang sekarang, sungguh membuatku berfikir dua kali akan kebaikanmu selama ini padaku" ujarnya. Sungmin hanya diam, mengernyit heran memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah merasa jengah bila lama-lama beradu mulut dengan yeoja bergigi kelinci ini. Ia mendengus kesal dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya tajam.

Plukk..

Sesuatu jatuh ketanah. Sebuah buku yang jatuh dari tas Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Sungmin mendekat, menelisik buku tersebut. 'Magazine Trendy' itulah yang tertulis disana. Sebuah majalah Fashion yang sengaja Kyuhyun bawa dari abad 20. Ditelisiknya lebih jauh isi dari majalah tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum kecil memandangnya, dan kembali melihat kepergiannya Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke apartemen Kibum. Ia merebahkan dirinya lelah dengan membenamkan kepalanya ke lantai. Kyuhyun kesal, dan sesekali menggerakkan kakinya liar keatas dan kebawah hingga membentur lantai. Ia kemudian berguling-guling tak jelas menyapu sisi ruang tersebut.

Cklek!

Kyuhyun terhenti, menatap siapa yang tengah membuka pintu. Kibum, ya namja itu yang masuk. Yeoja manis itu diam, membiarkan dirinya tidurnya terlentang, dimana kepalanya tepat dibawah kaki Kibum. Mereka diam dan saling tatap. Kibum kemudian berjongkok, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja Kyu?" tanya Kibum.

Degh!

Kyuhyun berkedip berkali-kali dengan rona merah dipipinya, lalu meraup wajah Kibum dan mendorongnya. "Jauhkan wajah jelekmu itu dariku" ucapnya dingin dan beranjak duduk.

"Kau masih dalam keadaan buruk ya? Ini, aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu" tutur Kibum lalu memberinya coklat batangan yang dibelinya. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tak suka coklat.." sanggah Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya diam, membuka bungkus aluminium keemasan coklat tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menggeleng keras.

"Coklat bisa mengubah suasana hatimu.. kau cobalah.." bujuknya.

"Pahit! Rasanya tak enak.. aku tak suka coklat."

Kibum tetap membujuk Kyuhyun agar memakan coklat yang ia beri. 100 alasan ia ucapkan agar yeoja manis itu mau juga untuk memakan, dan itu berhasil. Walau berat hati, Kyuhyun memakan coklat yang Kibum kasih. Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng saat memakannya. Rasa mualpun juga kerap menghampirinya.

"Hueekk.. Aku tak suka makanan yang terlihat seperti kotoran domba ini.." ucapnya penuh rasa jijik.

"Kau bayangkan saja seperti kau tengah memakan gulali.."

"Tak bisa!" jawab Kyuhyun namun masih mengunyah coklat tersebut hingga habis dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Oh ya, tadi aku melihat surat kabar.. dan info pencarian namja itu telah tercetak disana"

"Aku sudah tau.." jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan raut datarnya. Hening! Kibum yang asyik memakan coklatnya sendiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang telah asyik memutar radio kecil diruang tersebut. Alunan lagu klasik dari era tersebut terus melantun mengisi kekosongan diruang tersebut. Sebuah lagu kuno dari Sim Soo Bong terus saja melantun dan sesekali Kyuhyun mendendangkannya.

"Kau tau juga lagu ini?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk samar, "Aku kira lagu ini berasal dari tahun 80an.. ternyata lagu itu dari tahun ini.. Ini lagu kesukaan eomma.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Heechul menyukai lagu ini? Ini lagu yang sungguh dalam artinya... Lalu kau? Lagu apa yang kau suka?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun tampak berfikir dan menjawab, "Lagu yang kusuka berasal dari era 20an.."

"seperti apa lagunya?" Kyuhyun merogoh tas ranselnya, mengambil smartphone pribadinya lalu memutar lagu yang ia maksud. Lagu yang Kyuhyun maksud memang belum dalam bentuk mp3 asli, karena lagu yang ia putar itu masih belum diproses hingga akhir. Kibum cukup menikmati akan alunan lagu itu "Judulnya?" tanya Kibum. "Run"

"Gomawo Bummie.."

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih kau telah banyak membantuku slama ini.. Tapi, kenapa kau mau membantuku sebanyak ini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil dan balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Entahlah.." jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mendesah berat. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan tatapannya yang lembut dan berkata, "Mungkin, jika ada lagi gadis cantik sepertiku meminta bantuanmu.. sudah pasti kau tidak akan menolaknya kan?"

Kibum hanya tertawa dengan menunduk. Suasanapun kembali canggung. "Dimasa depan, kau pasti menjadi dokter yang hebat.. Menikahi wanita yang cantik, Kemudian mempunyai anak yang menggemaskan. Itulah yang kubayangkan tentangmu" tutur Kyuhyun memecah suasana. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum kecil kembali dengan maniknya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asyik berbicara.

"Tapi kau tahu, Bum?"

"Apa?" tanggap Kibum.

"Kau dan aku dimasa depan hanya bisa mengenang masa kita sekarang sebagai masa lalu saja.. Dan mungkin sekarang kau berfikir, waktu aku mengatakan aku datang dari masa depan.. itu masih saja terdengar aneh bukan?" cerita Kyuhyun dengan raut sendu. Kibum pun demikian. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tampak sendu. Kibum mengelus surai Kyuhyun pelan dan berujar, "Saranghamda"

Degh!

Kyuhyun terbelalak dan sesekali berkedip tanda syok mendengar ucapan Kibum. Kibum tersenyum manis dan..

Cup!

Satu ciuman manis Kibum layangkan ke bibir merah Kyuhyun, "Saranghamda, Kyu" ucapnya manis dan tak lupa dengan senyumnya. Rona merah sudah tergambar dipipi merah Kyuhyun. Yeoja manis itu tersadar lalu berlari keluar apartemen Kibum hingga mencapai anak tangga apartemennya.

Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang diiringi dengan nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia terduduk di anak tangga, masih memegang dadanya yang semakin berdegup kencang. Syok akan ungkapan hati Kibum dan ciuman manis tadi.. Kyuhyun masih terlalu kaget, dan masih terlalu bingung apakah kejadian barusan benar adanya? "Sejak kapan ia terlihat tampan begitu?" monolognya seorang.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Oke, chap 6 end dengan ciuman manis Kibum teruntuk amoree #Plakk..

Eum.. Hankyung udah mulai menampakkan dirinya kepermukaan nih, walau kagak banyak amore kasih dialog.. ehhe.. tapi dichap 7, gege bakal dapat dialog yang banyak kok, tenang aja

Dan dicuap-cuap kali ini, amoree bakal ngejawab pertanyaan yang selalu reader tanyakan ama amoree baik lewat PM ataupun dikotak review..

Kyu kok bodoh amat ya? Kan bisa aja dia minum formula itu dan lompat ke waktu sebenarnya? _Answer_: **Bisa aja sih, tapi dia kan Cuma bawa 2 formula yang digunakan buat datang dan kembali.. jadi kalo formula satunya lagi ia pakai selain buat kembali, Kyu pulangnya pake apaan? Pake andong? Ehehe..**

Apa Hankyung itu appa kandung Kyu? _Answer:_ **Kagak! Ayah biologis Kyu tetep Won appa.. gege tuh Cuma cinta pertama Chullie eomma.. tapi bukan cinta pertama biasa dong, n bakal amore kupas-kupas ampe klimis alasan apa itu..**

Mungkin gitu aja.. amoree memang gak bisa ngebalas review kalian atu-atu.. tapi amoree sangat seneng ngeliat kalian ikut berpatisipasi dengan mengisi kota review.. ehehhe 


	7. Chapter 7 : He's come

"Annyeonghaseyo ommonim.. Apa Chullie ada dirumah?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah pada ibu Heechul saat mengunjungi rumah ibunya. Sejak kejadian kemarin sore, Kyuhyun tak dapat merasa tenang bila selalu berdekatan dengan Kibum. Hatinya selalu risau tak menentu melihat raut dingin nan tampan itu. Dan jadilah disini ia akhirnya, memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ibu dan keluarganya. tertawa senang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun sejenak lalu membawanya kedalam rumah dan Kyuhyun menyambut balik salam hangat itu.

"Kau lansung keatas saja, Chullie ada dikamarnya.." ucap . Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melesat menuju kamar ibunya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai atas, samar-samar yeoja manis itu mendengar lantunan lagu yang Heechul bawakan bersama iringan musik radio. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar mendengarnya. 'Lagu itu selalu saja ia nyanyikan...' batinnya.

Tok..Tokk..Tokkk..

Yeoja manis itu memutar knop pintu kamar Heechul setelah si empu kamar menyuruhnya masuk. Kyuhyun melenggang masuk dengan senyum bodoh dari bibirnya. Heechul mengernyit heran melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. "Kyu?" heran Heechul.

"Hehe.. bolehkah aku menginap disini beberapa hari?" tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul hanya diam, mengamati Kyuhyun dengan heran. "Wae? Apa Kibum oppa membuat masalah denganmu?" tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, menapik jawaban yang mungkin sudah Heechul rumuskan sendiri. Kyuhyun mendekati Heechul yang masih duduk dimeja belajarnya yang ditemani sebuah radio kecil.

"Aku kira, bukankah lebih baik bila aku tinggal bersamamu daripada Kibum? Bila sesuatu terjadi padaku nanti, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut sok polosnya. Heechul sedikit tertawa, dan berkata "Tampaknya memang ada sesuatu diantara kalian.." Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Heechul semakin tertawa melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang sudah terpergok berbohong dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kau tenang saja Kyu, Kibum oppa itu orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab.." goda Heechul.

"Kami tak melakukan apa-apa Chullie.." jawab Kyuhyun kesal, dan Hechul semakin tertawa senang karenanya.

"Ne..ne.. aku mengerti, dan kau boleh menginap disini sesukamu, aku tak masalah dengan itu.." jawab Heechul enteng. Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. Ia lansung memeluk Heechul dan mencium pipi yeoja cantik itu sekilas dan tak lupa rasa terima kasihnya. Heechul hanya tertawa dan mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

.

.

**The Girl Who Leapt Time  
.**

**Pair : BumKyu, Suju Others, Yunho**

**Warning : Time traveller, Others, kagak suka lansung close aja!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah menjemput siang. Aktivitas rutin yang sehari dikerjakanpun ikut terhenti. Kyuhyun menemani Heechul dan juga ibunya memasak didapur. Dapur keluarga ibunya memang cukup besar disini. Walau nyatanya Kyuhyun tak pandai memasak, tetapi setidaknya membantu keluarga besarnya memasak dapat membuatnya sedikit menambah poin dirinya untuk tinggal disini.

"Aigoo Kyunnie.. Waeyo?" panik Ny. Kim saat didapatinya Kyuhyun yang terisak saat memotong bawang. Tuan Kim yang tengah asyik menonton beritapun, ikut panik akan suara sang istri yang menggelegar.

"Kau kenapa Kyunnie?" tanya Tuan Kim yang tak kalah paniknya. Sedangkan Heechul hanya diam, walau manik dan juga rautnya menandakan ia juga tengah panik pada gadis kecil itu.

"Hiks..Hiks.. kenapa mereka semua membuatku merasa sedih? Hiks.. Apa salahku hingga mereka begini padaku..hiks." cerita Kyuhyun.

"Nuguseyo chagiya?" tanya .

"Bawang-bawang ini ommonim hiks.. mataku selalu saja perih saat memotong mereka"

Gubrak!

Mereka bertiga hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Hanya karena bawang hingga seisi rumah gempar? Aigoo.. Kyu, kau benar-benar ajaib.

"Aigoo.. Noona kecil kita tak pandai memotong bawang rupanya. Sudah kau tinggalkan saja Kyu.. ommonim tak tega melihatmu demikian.."

Kyuhyun menurut, meninggalkan bawang-bawang tak bersalah itu dengan matanya yang merah. Ia duduk diruang keluarga, menonton acara berita bersama Tuan Kim. Dalam kurun waktu yang singkat ia menikmati acara tersebut, lalu...Bosan! Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasa.

"Appanim, apa tak ada acara lain ditelevisi?"

"Berita sangat bagus untuk pengetahuan Kyunnie.." jawab Tuan Kim. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ia semakin merasa bosan. Dilihatnya sekeliling rumah Heechul, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tak merasa bosan lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat didapatnya sebuah papan alkkagi.. permainan catur cina yang terletak didekat rak sebelah tv. "Appanim, apa appa mau menemaniku bermain?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya dan menunjuk papan alkkagi tersebut.

"Kau bisa memainkannya? Chullie saja tak pandai" tanya Tuan Kim yang mulai tertarik. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dengan menjawab, "Temanku yang mengajariku.."

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali bersorak riang saat mengalahkan Tuan Kim untuk sekian kalinya. Ia tertawa senang melihat tampang Tuan Kim yang sudah habis ia coreti dengan tinta tulis sebagai hukuman bagi yang kalah. Tuan Kim tak marah saat Kyuhyun melukis wajahnya. Ia malah ikut tertawa senang karenanya. Tuan Kim beranjak, mendekati sebuah cermin dan kembali tertawa riang melihat potret dirinya kembali. "Aigoo... wajah appa sudah terlihat sebagai mahakarya ahhaa.."

"Kau sangat hebat Kyu, kau bisa mengalahkan appa.." seru Heechul yang datang menghampiri mereka bersama Kibum. Kyuhyun tercekat dan salah tingkah melihatnya.

"Ka..kapan kau tiba?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kalian berdua terlalu asyik bermain, hingga tak menyadari seseorang datang? ckckck..."desis Heechul. Tuan Kim hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan putrinya. Kibum mendekati Tuan Kim, menelisik lebih jauh coretan-coretan diwajah beliau.

"Samchon? Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" bingung Kibum.

"Hukuman atas kekalahan samchon bermain alkkagi.. Kyuhyun sangat pandai memainkannya..." puji Tuan Kim. "Jinjjayo?" tanya Kibum dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang tengah menunduk, menolak untuk beradu pandang dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun masih belum siap bertemu Kibum saat ini.. hatinya belum bisa stabil mengendalikan perasaannya. Kibum masih terlalu menyilaukan saat ini, sejak kejadian tempo hari.

"Kau bisa bermain alkkagi, Kyunnie?" tanya Kibum lembut.

Degh!

Kyuhyun gemetaran sekatika. Sejak kapan ia memanggil yeoja manis itu dengan lembut? Dan Kyunnie? Kibum tak pernah memanggilnya selembut dan sesayang itu.

"Makan malam sudah eomma siapkan.. Cha~" panggil Nyonya Kim. Kyuhyun bergegas menuju meja makan, tempat dimana makanan tersaji. Tak dihiraukannya permintaan Kibum yang mengajaknya untuk berduel alkkagi.

Semua hening, khidmat dengan makan malam ada canda ataupun tawa dimeja makan tersebut. Kyuhyun masih menunduk, menikmati makan malamnya dengan kikuk. Kibum pun demikian, walau sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyunnie? Apa masakan ommonim tak sesuai seleramu?" tanya . Kyuhyun mendongak, dan tersenyum ambigu. Ia menggeleng cepat dengan menjawab, "Anni.. masakan ommonim sangat lezat.."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tampak murung begitu?" sambung Tuan Kim.

"Itu karena mereka berdua bertengkar appa" celetuk Heechul yang tersenyum jahil memandang mereka berdua yang saling kikuk berperilaku.

Kibum tersedak saat meminum air, begitupun Kyuhyun. "Jinjjayo? Kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya semangat. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aigoo.. Kibum kita akhirnya punya juga seorang wanita. Kau sungguh beruntung Kibum mendapat Kyunnie" puji Tuan Kim. Kibum hanya tertawa kikuk diiringi dengan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam, dengan rautnya yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Baiklah.. aku akan pulang.." pamit Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berdiri diambang pagar rumah keluarga Kim. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih belum siap untuk berbicara lansung, apalagi mengantarkannya seperti ini. Keluarga Kim memang benar-benar beranggapan mereka berdua tengah bertengkar.. dan yang menyuruh yeoja manis itu tuk mengantar Kibum sampai didepan.

"Besok kan harinya?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun akan pertemuannya dengan Hankyung diperpustakaan. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, walau maniknya masih takut tuk menatap manik kelam Kibum.

"Kau ingin kutemani?" tanyanya lagi, walau hanya jawaban isyarat yang Kyuhyun berikan. Lagi-lagi hening. Kibum yang masih enggan tuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, begitupun Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa juga ikut diam disana tanpa mau meninggalkan namja tampan tersebut.

"Mianhe.. karena sikapku kemarin membuatmu tak nyaman lagi padaku" sesal Kibum. Barulah Kyuhyun berani mendongak, menatap manik yang terlalu berkilau itu baginya. Kyuhyun diam-diam mendesah pelan dalam diamnya. Kyuhyun juga turut menyesal akan sikap kekanakkannya itu yang hanya diam.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu Kibum.. Tapi, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu. Kita jelas sungguh berada dizaman yang berbeda, terutama kau itu juga adalah pamanku.. Tak mungkin bagi kita untuk bersama.."

Kibum diam, menundukkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Memang benar apa yang dikata yeoja manis itu. Mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Perbedaan yang tak dapat mereka satukan juga.. Kibum sadar itu, dan ia hanya bisa meratapi kesalahannya itu.

"Aku mengerti itu.. Tapi, apa bisa kita seperti dahulu? Seperti saat aku belum mengatakan hal itu padamu...?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya seraya meminta berjabat tangan. Kibum pun membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulusnya. "Terima Kasih Kyu.." ucap Kibum tulus.

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar dengan senyum bersahabat dibibir pulmnya. Dipandangnya Kibum yang pamit untuk pulang, masih dengan senyum bahagianya. Kibum sesekali melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun bersama langkahnya yang kerap menjauh. Senyum Kyuhyun perlahan memudar, walau Kibum masih dalam jangkauannya yang tetap memperlihatkan raut bahagianya itu.

Tatapan Kyuhyun semakin sendu memandangnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dengan manik coklatnya yang sedikit nanar. Yeoja cantik itu membalas lambaian Kibum dengan berkata lirih, "Maafkan aku.. tetapi aku harus secepatnya pergi, sebelum perasaanku ini tak dapat lagi kukendalikan.."

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan semua penghuni di keluarga Kim sudah asyik pada dunia mimpinya terkecuali Kyuhyun. Ia tak dapat memejamkan maniknya untuk terlelap. Risau! Tak ada ketenangan yang ia rasakan dibalik selimut tebal Heechul. Dipandangnya punggung ibunya yang tidur membelakanginya.. Kyuhyun yakin, hanya dia satu-satunya penghuni yang masih terjaga..

Yeoja manis itu masih memikirkan Kibum. Senyum manis yang membuatnya semakin tampan tadi, gurat kebahagiaan karena ucapannya tadi..semua tentang Kibum telah berkecamuk didalam otaknya hingga tak dapat membuatnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau tak tidur Kyu?" tanya Heechul yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun gelagapan akan ucapan ibunya. Ia hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan menjawab, "Anni.. Maafkan aku Chullie telah membuatmu terganggu."

Heechul tak lansung menjawab. Ia beranjak tuk duduk dan memandang Kyuhyun lekat. "Kau mencemaskannya?" tanya Heechul.

"Anni.." jawab Kyuhyun kikuk. Heechul tertawa kecil, mengusap jemari-jemari Kyuhyun dengan sayang dan betanya kembali, "Lalu?"

"Tak ada apa-apa.. Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku Chullie.." Heechul mengerti. "Bila kau tak ingin bercerita padaku, kau bisa menceritakannya pada buku harian?" ucapnya kembali dengan senyum lembutnya itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk samar dengan menunduk, "Oh ya.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang mengalihkan pembicaraan akan Kibum.

Heechul tersentak oleh pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. "Ke..kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa bodoh dan menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang mungkin tak gatal. Heechul diam, tak tau harus berbuat dan berkata apa. Kyuhyun semakin gencar menggoda Heechul yang telah salah tingkah olehnya. "Kau sudah jadian bukan dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Uk..Uk.." Heechul lansung sesegukkan mendengarnya. "Aku.. Uk..Uk.. kedapur dulu Uk..Uk..sebentar Uk.." tambanhnya kembali dengan sesegukkan yang kerap mengiringinya. Setelah Heechul melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang dikamar, yeoja manis itu tertawa puas melihat tingkah ibunya. Kyuhyun sangat mengenal bagaimana karakter ibunya itu. Heechul bakal sesegukkan bila ia merasa tengah tertangkap basah. Dan perkataannya tadi, terbukti telah menjebak yeoja cantik itu.

.

.

Dan inilah hari yang selalu ditunggunya, hari dimana pertemuannya dengan Hankyung. Memang tak ada janji diantara mereka untuk bertemu. Hal ini hanyalah keputusan sepihak yang Kyuhyun buat dan sebarkan melalui surat kabar. Kyuhyun tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya dipagi buta ini, disaat semua orang masih asyik terlelap. Ia telah siap dengan membenahi dirinya sendiri, membawa perlengkapannya yang ia taruh didalam ranselnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terdiam dari aktivitasnya, saat amplop-amplop kecil yang terikat dengan pita manis seolah memanggilnya dari dalam ransel miliknya. Diraihnya kumpulan amplop-amplop yang terikat itu dan menatapnya sendu. Ia membuka pita yang mengikat amplop kecil itu dan memilahnya sembari membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera amplop tersebut.

'Jika kau merasa sedih'

'Jika kau merasa senang'

'Jika kau merasa marah'

'Jika kau merasa kecewa'

'Jika kau tengah jatuh cinta' dan lain sebagainya...

Kyuhyun ingat betul maksud dari tulisan tersebut. Tulisan-tulisan kecil yang ia buat semalaman setelah perbincangan dengan tulisan yang bermaksud meninggalkan kenangan yang indah untuk seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya, dan orang itu bagi Kyuhyun adalah Kibum. Tulisan yang ia buat bukan semata-mata kreasi yang dibuatnya. Kyuhyun melihatnya... ia hanya melihat hasil yang orang-orang buat melalui Youtube dimasanya itu. Memang bukan barang ataupun uang sebagai simbol akan kenang-kenangannya, tetapi begitulah Kyuhyun.. hanya ingin berbeda dari orang-orang dizaman ini.

Yeoja manis itu mengambil kotak usang yang terletak disudut kamar Heechul. Ia mengikat kembali amplop-amplop tersebut dengan pita dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak itu. Kyuhyun mengambil secarik kertas dari buku yang tergeletak begitu saja dimeja Heechul.

'Teruntuk Si Snowman Kim Kibum' Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri melihatnya lalu meletakkan kertas tersebut didalam kotak. Ia meletakkan kotak itu kedalam laci meja belajar Heechul, bermaksud meninggalkannya sebentar dan akan mengambilnya kembali.

"Kyu? Kau mau kemana sepagi ini?" tanya Heechul yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang Chullie,.. baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dahulu ne" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang merekah. Heechul mengangguk masih dengan setengah sadarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusur jalanan dipertokoan Incheon dengan riang. Sapaan khasnya tak urung ia lontarkan pada para pedagang yang siap membuka dagangan mereka, dan tak luput para militer yang kerap hilir mudik melaluinya. Yeoja manis itu terhenti disebuat kedai kecil tempat jajanan pasar tersaji. Manik coklatnya bergerak liar menatap berbagai menu sarapan yang masih hangat terus menggodanya.

"Ahjumma.. aku pesan tiga yang ini.. dibungkus ya" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sepotong bakpao berukuran sedang menggodanya. Yeoja manis itu menunggu didepan kedai sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri akibat angin pagi yang menusuk tulangnya. Sesekali pula Kyuhyun mengusap kedua telapak tangannya dan meniupnya keras berusaha menghangatkan dirinya kembali.

"Ini pesanan anda agashi" sahut ahjumma penjual. Kyuhyun tersentak, menoleh ahjumma penjual dengan senyum manisnya. Ia mengedepankan ranselnya, mengambil uang koinnya yang masih tersisa.

Prangg...

Toples yang berisikan koin kuno milik Kyuhyun terlepas dari pegangannya. Kyuhyun terdiam melihat uang koinnya yang bercecer dihadapannya. Ada apa ini? Firasat apakah ini? Kyuhyun tak dapat mengerti kenapa toples itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Ahjumma penjual membantu Kyuhyun mengumpulkan uangnya kembali walau yeoja manis itu hanya terdiam saja.

"Permisi.." tegur seorang ahjussi yang tak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun yang berdiri didekat pintu kedai.

Pluk..

Ranselnya yang tak bersalah pun ikut terjatuh ke tanah dengan isinya yang sedikit berhamburan keluar. Ahjussi tersebut terhenti, menelisik isi dari ransel Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun tersentak, ia membereskan dengan cepat barang bawaannya dan memasukkannya kembali.

"Itu..barang apa yang kau bawa agashi?" tanya ahjussi itu. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan beliau dan masih membereskan barang bawaannya semakin cepat.

"Uang anda agashi.." sahut ahjumma yang menggenggam uang koin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memintanya untuk memasukkannya kedalam ranselnya dan ia segera pergi. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan ahjussi itu yang seolah meminta penjelasan. Yeoja manis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa peduli untuk menoleh kebelekang.

"Siapa yeoja itu ahjumma? Kenapa benda-benda yang dibawanya semuanya aneh?" tanya ahjussi tersebut pada ahjumma penjual. Ahjumma penjual hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali pada jualannya.

.

.

Langkah Kyuhyun yang semakin mantap sebelumnya, terhenti didepan gapura Universitas Inha. Ditatapnya lurus dua gedung tersebut yang semakin terasa sunyi dan dingin. Sepi! Mengingat ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana memang gedung ini tak dipergunakan untuk proses belajar dan mengajar. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mantap memasuki Inha. Ia mendesah berat, membuang semua rasa gugupnya yang akan bertemu namja yang selama ini ia cari.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya saat tiba didepan pintu perpustakaan Inha. Jantungnya berdegup kencang takkala kedua jemarinya memegang gagang pintu besar itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan maniknya saat membuka pintu itu dan..

Krett..

Kosong! Tak ada siapapun disana, selain rak-rak yang berjajar rapi dengan buku-buku koleksi dari Universitas tersebut. Yeoja manis itu tersenyum sendiri, merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. Walaupun namja itu datang, mana mungkin ia akan datang sepagi ini untuk mnemuinya?

"Hei.. kau datang juga rupanya?" Kyuhyun mencak ditempatnya. Saat satu panggilan dan sentuhan dipundaknya membuatnya terkejut. Manik coklatnya terbelalak sempurna melihat siapa gerangan yang menegurnya. Kim Kibum, namja tampan yang telah membuat dirinya seorang berkilau dimata Kyuhyun.

"Ka..kau? A..apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat surai kelam Kibum yang sedikit berantakan dan juga dirinya.

"Ouh? Aku disini semalaman. Mungkin saja namja itu datang semalam sebelum hari perjanjian, jadi aku menunggunya.."

"Kau? Apa kau bodoh Kim Kibum? Sudah jelas bukan perjanjiannya hari ini? Kenapa kau berbuat hal yang begitu bodoh?" cicit Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum manis mendengar cicitan Kyuhyun yang tlah lama tak ia dengar. Kyuhyun tersentak melihat Kibum yang mesam-mesum melihatnya. "Ke..kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanyanya takut.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya senang melihatmu banyak omong seperti itu. Sudah dulu, aku mau mencuci wajahku dahulu.. kau tunggu saja didalam, aku akan segera kembali" ucapnya dan pamit pergi dengan seulas senyum dibibir pulmnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk memandangnya. Kenapa namja itu masih saja melekat padanya? Ia tak ingin terjerat lebih jauh pada cinta dimasa lalu ini...

Kyuhyun memasuki perpustakaan Inha dengan sesekali celingukkan, memastikan apakah benar hanya ia seorang. Ia berjalan menyusuri meja baca panjang ditengah ruang yang tanpa pembatas. Kyuhyun kembali celingukkan, ngeri juga berada seorang diri diruang sebesar ini, terlebih lagi ini masih pagi dan juga hawa malam masih terkurung diruang ini. Ia melepaskan ransel yang ia gantung dipunggungnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Dikeluarkannya berbagai makanan yang ia beli tadi diatas meja. Kyuhyun mengambil satu bungkus bakpao yang ia beli tadi dan memakannya pelan. Yeoja manis itu makan dalam tenang, walau maniknya tak lepas-lepas menatap pada pintu besar perpustakaan..berharap kedatangan Hankyung.

Krett...

Pintu perpustakaan sedikit tersingkap, seolah seseorang telah datang dari balik pintu itu. Yeoja manis itu sontak berdiri menyambut.. namun ia lalai, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menyenggol minuman kalengnya hingga membuat kaleng tersebut jatuh.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saat tak ada bunyi atau dentuman nyaring dari jatuhnya kaleng tersebut. Yeoja manis itu, melirik takut pada sisi meja tempat jatuhnya kaleng minumannya. Kyuhyun melongo bercampur terkejut saat kaleng minumannya tak kunjung jatuh melainkan hanya setengah melayang diudara.

"Jadi kau yang memanggilku?" tanya seseorang.

Tuk..

Tuk..

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat suara dan langkah kaki yang tak dikenalnya kunjung mendekat. Namja itu semakin mendekat, mengambil kaleng minuman Kyuhyun yang masih melayang dan meletakkannya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak berani menatap, ia masih diposisinya sebelumnya karena terlalu takut untuk menatapnya.

Walau masih takut, Kyuhyun berusaha memantapkan hatinya menatap namja itu. Sepatu kulit hitam, dengan sepan hitam dasar dan badannya terbalut dengan jaket kulit hitam, sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

"A..apa kau Shim Hankyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Jelas ia ragu, sosok Hankyung bukanlah sosok yang sama dengan namja difotonya. Sosok itu tak pantas untuk dikatakan sebagai murid SMA, ia terlalu tua bahkan Kyuhyun yakin bila namja ini seumuran dengan ibunya. Apa dia adalah ayah dari namja yang ia cari?

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

"A..aku Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun..Aku putri dari Kim Heechul" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kim Heechul?" kagetnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat mengiyakan. Namja itu beralih berdiri menuju jendela dan memandangnya sejenak. Kyuhyun mengikuti pergerakannya, walau hanya diam. Namja paruh baya itu berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun dingin hingga membuat yeoja manis itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Siapa yang membuat formula perjalanan waktunya?" tanyanya.

"Eomma.."

"Heechul yang membuatnya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Shim Hankyung. Tapi..Dia kecelakaan, dan sekarang dirawat dirumah sakit. Jadi, itulah sebabnya aku menggantikannya untuk bertemu dengannya." jelas Kyuhyun. Namja itu sedikit terbelalak karena terkejut. Tampak jelas ia juga tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaan yeoja cantik itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dalam menyembunyikan mimic mukanya.

"Aku tau.. seharusnya aku melompat ditahun 1976, tetapi aku malah membuat kesalahan" tutur Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa. Namja itu tak menggubris perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam memandang lekat Kyuhyun tanpa tau arti dari tatapannya itu.

"Tapi.. apa benar, kau adalah orang yang kucari? Kau tak tampak seperti anak SMA?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran walau masih dengan rasa canggungnya.

"Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku berasal dari tahun 2287.."

"2287?" Ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kami menerima kabar bahwa ada seseorang yang telah melompati waktu dan mencari namja bernama Shim Hankyung, dengan formula yang seharusnya belum dikembangkan sebelum tahun 2014. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, siapa yang melompati waktu dan datang kemari"

"Kabar?" monolog Kyuhyun.

"Surat Kabar.. yang mengatakan pencarian orang hilang. "Dan nama asliku adalah Tan Hangeng.."

"Tan Hangeng?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin memastikan. Hangeng mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit senyum ramahnya yang bertengger manis. "Jadi, berita itu sampai padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin memastikan. Hangeng mengangguk kembali. Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa dan diiringi senyum bahagianya. Ia tak menyangka, bila pendapat dari Kim Kibum akan sangat berguna seperti ini... dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan begitu mudah dan cepatnya ia akan bertemu dengannya begini, bila ia mengetahui sedari awal, Kyuhyun akan mengambil langkah itu dan secepat mungkin kembali bertemu ibunya.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju ranselnya, mencari sesuatu dari sana. Ia kembali tersenyum bahagia, saat foto ibunya dan juga Hangeng telah ia genggam. Ia menyerahkannya pada Hangeng dan namja itu menerimanya lalu melihatnya. Ia sedikit terenyuh melihat potret dirinya berdampingan dengan Heechul tergambar disana.

"Jadi, walau kenangan itu terhapus.. dia masih mencariku?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam, manik coklatnya memburu meminta jawaban akan perjanjian apa yang telah mereka berdua sepakati..Kyuhyun benar-benar penasaran akan itu.

"Eomma bilang 'Janji belum terhapus'.. Tolong katakan padaku, Janji seperti apa yang kau buat bersama ibuku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan semua sisa keberaniannya. Hangeng tersenyum kecut seraya menunduk. Ia berbalik, kembali menatap jendela luar yang terhubung dengan pemandangan yang luas pula. Hangeng terlihat berat untuk bercerita, tampak ia mendesah berat dalam tatapannya itu.

"Saat itu, aku tengah mengembangkan penelitianku akan formula perjalanan waktu.. hingga aku sampai ditempat ini. Tetapi, aku lupa membawa formula cadangan untuk kembali. Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk sementara tinggal disini sampai aku berhasil membuat formula itu kembali dan hidup sebagai Shim Hankyung..."

Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah mendengar cerita Hangeng. Entahlah apa yang ia rasakan.. Takjubkah? Herankah? Anehkah? Atau sebagainya, Kyuhyun tak dapat mengungkapkan apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Hingga pada saat itulah.. aku bertemu dengannya..."

Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. Benaknya mengatakan bila kisah yang tengah diceritakannya sungguh klasik didengar.. Jadi benar hanya cinta pertama? Dan berarti, eommanya sungguh tak mencintai appanya Choi Siwon? Kyuhyun tak dapat percaya itu.. Appanya sungguh malang dijadikan batu loncatan seperti ini. Dan Kyuhyun semakin menerka-nerka, apa alasan inikah kedua orang tuanya berpisah?

"Aku selalu menggunakan laboraturium SMA Kirin setelah sekolah itu kosong, dan melakukan penelitianku... dan tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengannya. Kami berteman..dan dia tau siapa aku dan aku juga tau akan dirinya."

FlashBack

Heechul menangis, berlutut dihadapan Hangeng seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Hangeng hanya diam melihat Heechul demikian. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa, maniknya masih tertuju pada formula bening yang berada didalam tabung percobaannya.

"Aku mohon padamu.. bawa aku kemasamu bersama kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak ingin hidup disini, hidup bukan bersama kedua orang tua kandungku dalam kepura-puraan. Aku sangat merindukan mereka, hingga aku merasa tercekik ingin mati. Dan kau juga akan meninggalkanku.. Aku tak bisa hidup sendiri disini.. Aku mohon Hangeng-sii, Bawa aku ke masa lalu..dimana kedua orang tuaku masih hidup sebelum tertembak.. dan bawa aku bersamamu ke masa depan yang kau kata indah, hidup dalam kedamaian..Aku mohon"

Hangeng tak menggubris. Ia hanya diam, menatap lurus Heechul yang masih memohon padanya. Heechul terus menangis seraya menunduk dalam. Hangeng berjongkok, menyamakan letak badannya sama seperti Heechul.

"Tetapi.. aku harus kembali dahulu kemasa depan sebelum mengajakmu bersamaku.."

"Sampai hari itu tiba, apakah kau akan kembali lagi?" tanya Heechul masih dengan sisa air matanya.

"Ne.. tapi bukan sebagai Shim Hankyung, melainkan sebagai orang yang berbeda. Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali..Namun, aku harus menghapus ingatanmu dahulu sebelum perpisahan singkat ini terjadi, agar tak menjadi masalah dikemudian hari" Heechul menitikan air matanya kembali dan menunduk dalam.

"Bahkan jika kenangan ini terhapus..Hatiku akan selalu mengingat janji ini dan aku akan menunggumu kembali untuk membawaku.." Hangeng gentar mendengar penegasan itu. Dengan berat hati, ia mendekati Heechul dengan jemari-jemarinya sedikit gemetar.

Heechul menutup maniknya saat tangan Hangeng yang seolah meraih wajahnya. Hangeng semakin gamang saat ia berusaha seolah meraih wajah Heechul dengan sedikit kilas cahaya putih tertarik dari kening Heechul dan terserap kedalam tangannya.

FlashBack End

Hati Kyuhyun luluh lantak mendengar cerita Hangeng akan kisah ia dan ibunya. Sungguh malang nasib ibunya, Heechul. Jika kakek dan neneknya memang tewas akibat tertembak, lalu siapa Tuan dan Ny. Kim?

"Aku terpaksa berbohong padanya.. karena ini semua memang sudah didalam aturan. Semua hal sudah ada tempatnya masing-masing, dan aku tak mungkin mengajaknya dan juga kedua orang tuanya dimasa lalu untuk tinggal ditempat yang memang bukan teruntuk mereka. Dan karena itulah.. aku mencoba menghapus ingatannya.. Tetapi tampaknya, ia sungguh benar akan penuturannya bahwa hatinya tak akan melupakan ini.." keluh Hangeng.

.

.

**TBC**

_**Ok! Janji yang belum terhapus, terungkap sudah!**_

_**Mianhe buat semuanya, kalau readers setia ngebet banget mau inta publish cepet.. amoree kagak bisa. Apalagi update asap! Waduhhh!**_

_**Sedikit cerita nih.. Amoree kan anag kuliahan, dan jadwal amoree padat bingitz full seharian (dari pagi ampe malem). Mana jaraknya juga cukup makan waktu #Pundung. Jadi mengertilah kalau publishnya sedikit lama ehhee.. **_

_**Ok! Tapi amoree tetap berharap akan jejak kalian ne^^v**_


End file.
